Blood Ties  A História
by MysticFalls91
Summary: Sam e Dean Winchester seguem em uma caçada rumo a Mystic Falls e encontram o universo complexo e mortal de Vampire Diaries e lá são presos por uma maldição.Dean\Ruby,Sam\Katherine,Damon\Elena.
1. Os Winchesters

**POV Dean**

Eu estava levando nossas coisas para o Impala. Mais um trabalho resolvido e finalmente uma semana de bebidas e livre do céu e do inferno.  
- Hey, Dean. - Diz uma voz conhecida.  
Ou não. Me viro e dou de cara com a minha namorada demônio. Sei que isso é estranho, o clichê de um caçador e um demônio pode ser meio romance barato de filmes de segunda, mas isso é a droga do amor que ninguém entende.  
- Hey, querida, não consegue ficar longe?  
- Tenho um trabalho pra vocês. – Diz ela séria.  
- Timming perfeito, tenho um espaço em branco na minha agenda.  
Como se o meu tempo vago não fosse sempre só para ela. Nossa história começou comigo tentando matá-la (uma reação que ela provoca frequentemente nas pessoas) e depois de mais alguns problemas (ela também tentou me matar, digamos que é um pouco vingativa) acabamos nos apaixonando de verdade. Foi até um pouco engraçado como aconteceu. Nós estávamos fazendo o que sempre fazíamos, ou seja, brigar eu nem me lembro do por que. E no meio de todos os xingamentos e maldições ela me beijou, e tudo mudou. Um fogo tomou conta de mim, e eu a beijei de volta, naquele momento eu esqueci que estávamos brigando e o que ela era só o que importava éramos nós e o prazer que estávamos trazendo um ao outro. Era como se todas as barreiras entre nossos mundos tivessem sido quebradas, algo incontrolável. Por muito tempo nós negamos o que aconteceu naquela noite e nas próximas que se seguiram. Mas parece que o destino insistia em nos reunir. Nosso relacionamento mudou de nível com o tempo, passamos a conhecer e a amar um ao outro, apesar das diferenças.  
Mas em certas coisas ela continua sendo demoníaca. É mestra em estragar as minhas férias, por exemplo.  
Enquanto todos esses pensamentos passavam pela minha cabeça, senti sua respiração se aproximar do meu rosto e nossos lábios se tocaram bem lentamente, logo o ritmo aumentou e ela já estava praticamente me jogando em cima do Impala. Eu beijava o seu pescoço enquanto Ruby tentava tirar a minha camisa. Então ouvimos passos se aproximando e uma voz disse:  
- Gente, por favor, arrumem um quarto!  
- Sempre o estraga prazeres, Sammy - respondi ofegante e irritado.  
- Então Ruby, sua vinda tem outro objetivo além de se agarrar com o meu irmão? - Pergunta Sam.  
-Meu objetivo primordial é sempre agarrar o seu irmão. Mas posso fazer isso depois. Tenho algumas informações para vocês. - Diz Ruby empurrando Dean para o lado.  
- O que é? - Pergunta Sam.  
- Um caso na cidade de Mystic Falls, na Virgínia, muito complicado pelo que eu soube, há uma concentração de atividades paranormais, mortes e desaparecimentos inexplicáveis, inclusive indícios da presença de lobisomens, bruxas e vampiros. - Explica Ruby.  
- Ótimo, adorei, vai ser bom chutar as bundas de todos eles juntos - falo entusiasmado.  
- O que há nessa cidade pra atrair todos esses seres? - Pergunta Sam.  
- Sinceramente eu não sei, mas ouvi falar que em 1864 essa cidade era tomada por essas criaturas, talvez eles tenham decidido voltar pra casa - responde Ruby.  
- Quem se importa, vamos matar todos e mandá-los para o inferno, de onde não deviam ter saído - retruco.  
- Mas não agora, amanhã. Sam, porque não vai fazer uma pesquisa enquanto eu e seu irmão temos uma conversa séria. - Pede Ruby sorrindo maliciosamente para mim.  
- É, Sammy, deixa os adultos conversarem - eu completo.  
- Faz tempo que não tenho esse tipo de conversa séria com ninguém. Vou sair para beber e fingir que não vi isso - responde Sam.  
Enquanto Sam bebia, Dean e Ruby travavam seu apocalipse pessoal, e pela manhã todos pegaram a estrada rumo a Mystic Falls. 


	2. Os Salvatore

**POV Stefan**

Eu estava entrando no Mystic Grill para me encontrar com Elena, quando ouvi uma conversa inesperada:  
- Então, se nos encontrarmos hoje à noite poderemos conversar melhor. - sugere Damon.  
- Ok, sete horas no meu quarto. - concorda Caroline.  
- Só certifique-se que sua mãe não nos ouça, a última coisa que precisamos é que ela descubra o nosso segredinho e dê uma de Buffy de meia idade e tente atirar em mim novamente - pede Damon com um sorrisinho sarcástico.  
Eu fiquei chocado, Damon e Caroline, como isso podia estar acontecendo.  
Logo uma onda de puro ódio me cegou, como meu irmão podia sequer pensar nisso depois de todas as vezes que brincou com ela. Ele estava muito enganado em pensar que eu deixaria isso acontecer.  
Damon se vira e olha diretamente pra mim com um sorriso divertido e enigmático o que indicava que ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando.  
- Stefan, por que não se junta a nós, aqui sempre tem espaço pra mais um - diz ele.  
Meu ódio triplicou, e senti meu rosto começar a se transformar, eu teria avançado no meu irmão naquele momento se Caroline não tivesse se virado e sorrido pra mim.  
- Hey, Stefan que bom, nós precisamos mesmo conversar com você - ela diz.  
De repente voltei a mim, conhecia Caroline bem demais para achar que ela estivesse em algum tipo de caso sórdido com Damon. Mas quando vi o quanto ele havia se divertido com aquele mal entendido minha vontade de socá-lo voltou.  
_Como se você pudesse, cavaleiro do volvo prateado. _Fala Damon em minha mente.  
Ignoro Damon e sento a mesa ao lado de Caroline.  
- O que está acontecendo? Pergunto.  
- Dois caras do FBI foram procurar minha a mãe hoje de manhã e fizeram perguntas sobre as mortes e desaparecimento estranhos da cidade - explica Caroline.  
- É, parece que o Arquivo X finalmente resolveu visitar Mystic Falls. Uma semana nessa cidade daria história para uma temporada inteira - comenta Damon.  
Olho para Damon já com um pouco de impaciência. Afinal precisamos descobrir quem são esses agentes e manda-los embora daqui o mais rápido possível. Com tudo que está acontecendo não precisamos de mais problemas para lidar agora.  
Um pensamento voa pela mente de Stefan, só a sombra da palavra Klaus já lhe coloca em alerta.  
Neste momento todos sentem uma presença forte, e uma garota loira entra no bar com roupas e estilo que me faziam lembrar-se da minha ex-namorada vampira louca Katherine.  
Ela nos olha de relance e se dirige para o balcão. Todos ficamos quietos observando atentamente.  
- Hey, uma porção de fritas, por favor - diz ela sorrindo abertamente para o garçom.  
Quando o garçom volta com seu pedido ela começa a puxar assunto com ele.  
- Uma linda cidade essa, não é? Um pouco campestre para o meu gosto, mas com certeza tem muitas histórias interessantes, ouvi dizer que houveram uma série de ataques de animais recentemente.  
- É verdade, mas não precisa se preocupar senhorita, o animal era um leão da montanha e já foi capturado.  
- Claro que sim. É só curiosidade minha, mas por acaso também é verdade que as vítimas eram mordidas no pescoço e perderam uma grande quantidade de sangue?  
- É sim, esquisito não? Por isso que eu digo que vou morrer e não vou ver tudo.  
- Pode contar com isso. - Fala a garota misteriosa enquanto se levantava e ia em direção à saída.  
- Vamos atrás dela - fala meu irmão decidido.  
- Damon, espera, nós não podemos. - Eu começo a dizer, mas já era tarde demais. Damon já tinha se levanto e estava indo atrás da garota não deixando a mim e a Caroline outra escolha a não ser segui-lo.

**POV Damon**

Enquanto ia atrás da loira sentia a raiva bombear minhas veias, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, como garantir que Elena e a cidade fiquem a salvo, e não precisava do plágio do Fringe na minha cola.  
- Ei, Dana espere um segundo - eu grito.  
- Cuidado com a língua garoto, ou você pode perdê-la - a garota se vira e diz sorrindo maldosamente.  
- Quem é você - pergunta Stefan.  
- Está fazendo a pergunta errada - responde ela.  
- O que você é? - pergunto.  
- Eu digo se você me disser também - responde ela brincalhona.  
Eu corro e em um segundo estou na frente dela a segurando com força o suficiente para deixa-la com hematomas, agora essa garota me tirou do sério. Uso todo o meu poder de compulsão e pergunto de novo.  
- Que tipo de criatura é você, e o que você quer?  
- Sou o seu pior pesadelo - responde ela com uma voz estranha e ficando com os olhos pretos.  
Fico estático por um minuto, nunca tinha visto nada parecido com ela em todos os meus 150 anos de vida.  
- Hey, aberração, solte ela agora antes que eu exploda sua cabeça! - diz uma voz ao meu lado. 


	3. Inimigos e Aliados

**POV Dean**

Eu e Sam estávamos voltando para o hotel depois de um dia exaustivo de investigação no qual concluímos que há algo de muito errado nessa cidade.  
Foi quando eu a vi caminhando daquele jeito metido dela, meus lábios se abriram em um sorriso involuntário e meu coração deu um salto.  
Então eu os vi, o grupo incomum de pessoas que a estavam seguindo liderados por um cara alto de jaqueta preta que transbordava um ar de invencibilidade.  
Automaticamente toquei na arma que estava no bolso da minha jaqueta.  
- Espere, vamos ver quem são eles e o que querem com ela - diz Sam.  
Esperamos enquanto a conversa se desenrolava. Percebi que os ânimos ficavam cada vez mais exaltados até que o esquentadinho apareceu do nada na frente da Ruby a apertando.  
- Agora chega - falo para Sam pegando a minha arma e sentindo a raiva subir a cabeça.  
Nós nos aproximamos e gritei para o idiota:  
- Hey, aberração, solte ela agora antes que eu exploda sua cabeça!  
Ele me olha por um segundo surpreso mais logo assume um ar de superioridade.  
- Damon solta a garota - diz o segundo cara que parece ser mais civilizado. Olhando pra mim ele completa - Desculpe, meu irmão é impulsivo ás vezes, você não precisa dessa arma.  
O tal Damon solta Ruby e eu a puxo em minha direção, é claro que ela não está machucada, precisa mais força do que um vampirinho metido pra mexer com a minha garota, mas a sua intenção já me irritou o suficiente.  
- Nós não queremos machucá-los, porque não abaixa a arma e todos vamos conversar - diz a garota deles parecendo assustada.  
- Dean, escute-a - diz Sam.  
- Nós não sentamos e conversamos com monstros Sammy, nós os mandamos para o inferno - retruco bravo.  
- Dean, faça o que o Sam disse, eles não são vampiros comuns - manda Ruby.  
Eu me viro e olho pra ela que está segurando o braço como se estivesse machucado. Então ele a feriu, minha raiva chegou ao auge, mas eu tinha que concordar com os dois, nós não sabíamos com o que estávamos lidando.  
- Ok, mas vai ser no bar, e nós vamos levar nossas armas - retruco.  
- Tudo bem - diz o outro irmão.  
Caminhamos juntos para o bar, mas todos estamos assustados uns com os outros, era como se uma barreira dividisse os dois grupos.  
- Isso vai ser uma conversa estranha - murmurei para Sam e Ruby.

**POV Ruby**

Enquanto caminhávamos eu refletia sobre o problema que estávamos lidando, quando ouvi falar das mortes nos noticiários pensei que era um simples caso do vírus vampírico , mas agora que os confrontei descobri o que eles realmente são algo que eu não encontrava há anos.  
Quando chegamos ao bar os vampiros escolheram uma mesa escondida num dos cantos, nós os seguimos e todos nos sentamos.  
- Meu nome é Stefan Salvatore, esse é meu irmão Damon e minha amiga Caroline, e sim, nós somos vampiros - fala o garoto mais calmo.  
- É, mas nós somos inofensivos, não matamos humanos para viver - Fala rapidamente a loira, atropelando as palavras.  
- Não é o que os noticiários dizem - zomba Dean sarcástico.  
- Mystic Falls é uma cidade movimentada, nós encontramos aqui muitos outros da nossa espécie e nem sempre eles são tão moralmente evoluídos quanto nós - Explica Stefan.  
- Meu nome é Ruby, esse é o meu namorado Dean Winchester e seu irmão Sam, eu sou um demônio, e os dois são caçadores.  
- Um demônio e um caçador, que poético - diz Damon com sarcasmo.  
- Vocês são caçadores de vampiros? Pergunta à loira.  
- Não só de vampiros, mas basicamente de tudo que é sobrenatural - explica Sam sorrindo pra ela.  
De repente entra uma garota morena no bar, ela olha como se procurasse alguém, acha o nosso grupo e se mostra surpresa por um segundo, no outro já está caminhando em nossa direção.  
Ela chega bem na nossa frente olha pra um dos garotos e pergunta:  
- O que está acontecendo Stefan?  
Eu fico paralisada por um segundo, minha mente vasculha até achar a lembrança certa, então me choco a perceber onde já vi aquele rosto e pergunto surpresa:  
- Katherine? 


	4. A Maldição

**POV Damon**

Então eles são os aprendizes do Blade, ótimo tudo o que eu não precisava agora. Preciso me livrar logo desses caça-fantasmas antes que eles resolvam tentar algo contra a gente.  
Enquanto a minha mente tentava achar um jeito de resolver esse problema, sou brutalmente interrompido ao ouvir a batida de um coração que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Elena.  
Eu sabia que era ela muito antes de ela cruzar a porta, assumo uma atitude protetora, mas não tiro os olhos de nossos inimigos.  
Ela olha para os lados, provavelmente procurando meu entediante irmão, então nos encontra, caminha ate nós e olhando para mim e para Stefan pergunta:  
- O que está acontecendo Stefan?  
Então ouço a pergunta que me deixa totalmente desnorteado:  
- Katherine?  
Foi à garota loira que falou o demônio, levanto em um segundo e me coloco na frente da Elena assumindo uma posição de defesa e com minha visão vampírica aguçada percebo o menino loiro metido, Dean, espelhar a minha posição.  
- Ela não é Katherine. Katherine está presa numa tumba em baixo da cidade. - fala Stefan com sua infindável autoafirmação.  
- Como você conhece Katherine - pergunto agressivo.  
- O que diabos é Katherine? - Pergunta Dean-metido, mas todos os ignoramos.  
- Eu conheci Katerina Petrova há muitos anos atrás, na Bulgária, em 1482 pra ser mais exata.  
- Quando ela ainda era humana - murmura Elena atrás de mim.  
- Mas se você não é Katherine, então você é... - Damon vê os olhos do demônio se arregalarem com a resposta - Uma _doppleganger_.  
-Você está certa - diz Stefan.  
- Os Originais sabem da existência dela? - pergunta Ruby.  
- Não, e se você tentar avisá-los eu te mato - Ameaço e vejo o caçador loiro mexer no bolso onde está a sua arma - Bem antes de seu protetor tocar na arma.  
- Adoraria ver você tentar – retruca ela com superioridade e sarcasmo - Mas Infelizmente meu alvo não é quebrar a maldição.  
Olho pra ela demonstrando interesse, se ela estiver falando a verdade pode vir a ser uma poderosa aliada.  
- Do que vocês estão falando, o que é a _doppleganger_, quem é essa garota, e que diabos de maldição é essa? - Pergunta Dean irritado.  
- Eu concordo com o desconhecido, seria uma boa hora pra vocês três explicarem o que está acontecendo - fala Elena saindo de trás das minhas costas e olhando todos os presentes. Stefan faz uma pausa no que era realmente importante pra explicar a Elena e os dois caçadores todo o enredo de novela mexicana, contra a minha vontade, pois eu estava cada vez mais curioso pra saber o que a garota demônio sabia.

**POV Ruby**

- Então há uma maldição que impede os vampiros de andarem no sol e os lobisomens de se transformarem livremente? - confirma Sam.  
- Correto - responde Stefan.  
- E a morena ali é a chave para acabar com toda a festa? Pergunta Dean, o que me faz sorrir apesar de toda a situação.  
- Isso mesmo - digo carinhosamente.  
- Pronto, agora que tudo foi explicado, vamos voltar o que é realmente importante, que é descobrir como essa garota conhece Katherine - diz o garoto insolente impacientemente.  
Cuidado Bad Boy eu conheço seu ponto fraco agora, penso olhando para Elena sentada no lado dele, o que fez com que seu olhar de raiva dirigido a mim brilhasse com mais intensidade.  
- Eu conheci Katerina Petrova em 1482 na Bulgária como eu já tinha comentado, quando nós duas ainda continuávamos humanas. E nós erámos o que sua cultura hoje chama de melhores amigas. E em 1490 nossas vidas começaram a desmoronar, Katerina se envolveu com um guerreiro inglês chamado Artorios, e teve um filho dele, sua família não conseguiu perdoar a vergonha que ela tinha causado a eles, por isso a deserdaram e nós fugimos juntas para lá Inglaterra. Lá conhecemos um Lorde inglês chamado Klaus que logo ficou interessado nos meus dons mágicos e na linhagem Petrova que corria no sangue da Katerina, ele nos abrigou em sua casa e nos encheu de mimos, até nós descobrirmos que sua real intenção era nos sacrificar para quebrar a Maldição, fugimos e Katherine ficou para trás para me libertar. Logo depois ela escapou também, e eu achei que esse pesadelo tinha terminado, mas então um dia ele veio, dizendo o que era e que eu era a razão de todos os planos dele derem errado, e que o certo seria ele me matar pela ousadia, eu respondi que seria melhor ele me matar, pois eu nunca pagaria o seu preço, mas então ele ameaçou a minha família e por mais que eu tenho deixado à Bulgária há muitos anos eu não podia deixá-los morrer por minha causa, por isso vendi a minha alma e me tornei o que vocês veem hoje.  
Dean olhou pra mim e eu vi nos seus olhos todo o amor e a compaixão que ele sentiu depois de ouvir pela primeira vez a minha história.  
Ele se aproximou devagar, colocou as mãos no meu rosto trazendo o para perto e me beijou demoradamente e delicadamente, fazendo com que o amor que eu sentia por ele inundasse cada célula existente no meu corpo e que todo o pensamento coerente se desvanecesse, e logo depois da ternura veio o fogo e nós tivemos que nos controlar antes que perdêssemos a cabeça para o desejo e esquecêssemos que estávamos num lugar público com uma plateia pouco amistosa.  
Dean se aproximou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.  
- Eu te amo.  
- Eu também te amo.  
E com as forças renovadas que essas palavras deram a mim encarei todos e disse com uma certeza que eu não sentia.  
- Eu vou libertar Katherine.


	5. Fogo e Pólvora

**POV Dean**

Depois que Ruby falou isso, foi o inferno na terra literalmente, e olha que eu tenho experiência nisso.  
Primeiro todos os rostos mostraram a mesma expressão choque, e aos poucos o choque foi evoluindo pra descrença que evolui pra raiva.  
- Você tá louca, projeto de Paris Hilton - Fala o estressadinho do grupo.  
Cara, eu não gostei desse sujeito no segundo em que o vi, mas agora a ideia de cortar a língua dele e fazê-lo morrer engasgado com ela se tornava cada vez mais atraente.  
- Você não pode libertar a Katherine ela é imprevisível, poderia atacar qualquer um nessa cidade.  
- Você não entende, ela me ajudou uma vez, tenho uma dívida com ela, e eu sei o quão importante é pagar minhas dividas. Ela não vai machucar ninguém eu vou convencê-la disso - Ruby fala calma.  
- E como você vai fazer isso Einstein - diz o tal Damon.  
Agora já chega, pensei já me levantando e começando a avançar no engraçadinho, mas Ruby me segurou e me puxou de volta, envolvendo seu corpo no meu o que me faz lembrar o quão boa ela é em distrações, e mais uma vez a vida desse imbecil foi poupada por causa dela.  
- Eu vou oferecer em troca de seu bom comportamento uma coisa que ela deseja há anos - Ela responde agressiva.  
- Que seria? - perguntou Elena.  
- A cabeça do Klaus em uma bandeja, e se ela não conseguir se comportar e só eu trancá-la de volta onde a libertei - diz Ruby mais calma. Acho que seria bom nós conversarmos sobre a nossa parceria ao lutarmos por um objetivo em comum.  
- Parece uma boa ideia pra mim - Fala Stefan.  
- Pra mim também - entoa Caroline.  
- Nós faríamos bom uso de novos aliados - Fala Damon e em seguida proferindo, provavelmente, sua primeira frase amigável desde o inicio da conversa. Dean percebe que os olhos do vampiro desviam rapidamente para Elena abraçada com seu irmão, e nesse meio segundo Dean vê todo o amor e preocupação que ele sente por ela, è talvez eu não odeie tanto o cara assim.  
- È, mas nós falaremos disso amanhã, porque já é tarde e os humanos que não são tão bonitos e resistentes quanto nós precisam descansar - fala Damon com seu meio sorriso torto.  
Um segundo depois Elena não se segura e boceja revelando todo o seu cansaço.  
- Amanhã às duas da tarde está bom pra vocês? - Pergunta Stefan.  
- Sim - respondemos eu e Sam juntos.  
Todos se despediram e cada grupo seguiu seu caminho.

**POV Damon**

- Caroline, você veio de carro?- Pergunta Stefan carinhosamente quase fazendo Damon vomitar.  
- Não, na verdade eu vim com Damon - ela responde. E ai o que acha disso irmãozinho?  
- Bom então, Damon - ele diz se virando pra mim. Se importa de levar Elena pra casa?  
- Será um imenso prazer - respondo.  
Eu e Elena nos separamos de Stefan e a Barbie vampira e fomos em direção ao meu carro.  
Quando chegamos Elena deu a volta e quando fez menção de abrir a porta usei minha velocidade vampira para ser mais rápido que ela e abrir primeiro.  
- Signori na - falei segurando a porta sorrindo. Ela se virou surpresa olho pra mim e sorriu o que me fez aquecer por dentro.  
Fizemos todo o percurso da casa dela em silêncio, mas quando chegamos Elena em vez de sair, olhou pra mim e perguntou insegura.  
- Será que estamos agindo certo confiando nesses estranhos?  
- Acho que sim, eles parecem ser boa gente.  
- Mesmo assim, a garota quer libertar Katherine, e elas foram amigas antes, e se ela tiver mentindo em nos ajudar? - pergunta ela deixando transparecer todo o seu medo.  
- Elena, eu nunca vou deixar nenhum deles encostar em você - falei com toda a calma e certeza para convencê-la de que eu morreria antes de deixar qualquer coisa fazer mal a ela.  
E de repente vi em seus olhos que ela entendeu, e ela me olhou com gratidão.  
E então pareceu que a temperatura no carro subiu uns duzentos graus, eu me sentia como se todo o espaço entres nós tivesse sumido, e eu podia sentir a energia que me puxava em direção a ela fazendo todo o meu corpo pulsar.  
Enquanto eu lutava pra me controlar, aconteceu algo que transformou todo o meu autocontrole em poeira. Elena se aproximou, ela terminou com a tênue linha de espaço que ainda teimava permanecer entre nós.  
Nós nos olhamos por um segundo, então seu corpo queimou no meu. Nossos lábios se encontraram em uma carícia e toda a consciência que pudesse existir, que no meu caso não era muita, evaporou.  
Eu a sentia em todas as partes do meu corpo foi como se pólvora e fogo se encontrassem, e nosso beijo delicado logo se transformou em algo brutal, um desejo primitivo incontrolável.  
Elena me beijava com paixão com se sua vida inteira ela desejasse esse momento tanto quanto eu e agora morreria pra não deixa-lo acabar.  
Eu a empurrei contra a porta do carro, para que eu pudesse encaixar meu corpo no dela, e foi como duas peças de um quebra- cabeça como se fossemos feitos um para o outro.  
Eu quebrei o beijo para que ela pudesse respirar, e comecei a torturar seu pescoço. Nos movíamos no mesmo ritmo, e Elena tentava tirar minha camisa, enquanto eu já tinha rasgado a sua blusa quando cheguei em seus seios ela desistiu e começou a arranhar minhas costas o que levou a nós dois a soltar gemidos, desesperados como dois sedentos que encontram a água depois de dias em um deserto sem fim.  
Eu levantei sua saia e a acariciei foi quando senti sua calcinha encharda, totalmente úmida e pronta. Ela se arqueou me pressionado contra seu corpo.  
Foi quando meu telefone tocou nos tirando do paraíso. Elena me olhou assustada como se tivesse acordado de um transe.  
Saio de cima dela e pego meu telefone olho para o nome na chamada: Stefan. Olho para a Elena e vejo uma mistura de emoções: raiva, vergonha, desapontamento e desejo, essa última me deixando completamente satisfeito. Tiro a minha camisa e dou pra ela que a veste completamente sem jeito.  
Espero um minuto, pra me recuperar e atendo.  
- Oi irmãozinho, o que você quer?  
- Elena chegou bem em casa?  
- Sim, ela está ótima - você nem imagina o quanto. Agora provavelmente dormindo.  
- Bom obrigado Damon.  
- Até logo Stefan.  
Me viro para olhar Elena, mas ela já está fora do carro, ao ver que eu tinha terminado a conversa ela diz sem me olhar nos olhos:  
- Boa Noite, Damon. E se vira correndo entrando na casa.  
Espero um minuto para garantir que ela está segura, e sigo pra casa imaginando um bom copo de sangue e um ou dois banhos frios.  
- Boa Noite, Elena - murmuro pra mim mesmo sorrindo involuntariamente.

**POV Elena**

Enquanto Damon me levava para casa, minha mente estava cheia de pensamentos incompletos e confusos: será que aqueles três são dignos de confiança, o que pode acontecer agora que eles vão libertar Katherine, ela vai ouvir a ex-amiga ou se virar contra nós.  
Quando o carro parou em frente a minha casa, eu me preparei para sair, mas invés disso me virei encarei Damon preocupada decidindo dividir minhas dúvidas com ele.  
- Será que estamos agindo certo confiando nesses estranhos?  
- Acho que sim eles parecem ser boa gente - responde ele com humor.  
- Mesmo assim, a garota quer libertar Katherine, e elas foram amigas antes, e se ela tiver mentindo em nos ajudar? - pergunto deixando visível no meu rosto todo o medo que isso me causava.  
Damon me olha sério e diz com toda a certeza e determinação:  
- Elena eu nunca vou deixar nenhum deles encostar em você.  
E eu acreditei nele. Há um ano atrás, Damon provocava medo em mim, mas agora eu tinha a certeza de que a última coisa que ele queria era me machucar, e mataria qualquer um que tentasse isso.  
E isso me fez sentir de novo aquela sensação de queimar por dentro. Um fogo que me consumia, quando eu o conheci associei essa sensação ao medo que ele me causava e ao fascínio que sempre emanou dele. Mas agora eu já não estava mais tão convencida disso.  
A atmosfera no carro ficou cada vez mais pesada com o desejo que emanava dos nossos corpos e não era mais possível esconder.  
O espaço entre nós era tão pequeno, seria muito fácil cruzá-lo, mas algo me impedia um nome, uma pessoa que eu magoaria que faria com que algo tão certo fosse errado.  
Mas essa parte mínima de razão foi sumindo gradativamente até desaparecer por completo.  
Eu olhei para Damon e vi o quanto se esforçava para esconder a dimensão do seu desejo. E então percebi que não queria que ele se controlasse, estava cansada de lutar todo o dia contra um desejo que eu sabia que não seria capaz de controlar, que era mais forte que eu. Desde que eu soube que Damon beijou Katherine pensando que era eu, e depois daquele beijo roubado no meu quarto, eu simplesmente não consegui parar de pensar nele.  
Então eu fiz, eu eliminei o mínimo de distância e juntei meus lábios com os dele, e qualquer dúvida que eu ainda tivesse evaporou, eu não consegui pensar só reagir ao seu toque que me inundava de prazer. Primeiro ele foi delicado, mas depois nenhum de nós dois conseguiu se controlar e nossas carícias se tornaram ferozes, desesperadas. Damon me empurrou me fazendo deitar no mínimo espaço que o carro nos proporcionava e eu abri minhas pernas para que ele encaixasse nossos corpos que tinham um alinhamento perfeito.  
Ele quebrou o beijo, e eu tive só um segundo para sugar uma golfada de ar, antes que ele beijasse meu pescoço com uma finesse que fez meu corpo ficar todo mole.  
Damon rasgou minha blusa, enquanto eu tentava tirar sua camisa, até eu desistir, e comecei a arranhar suas costas ao mesmo tempo que ele alcançou meus seios, e juntos gritamos de prazer.  
Então senti Damon levantar minha saia e começar a me acariciar. A última coisa que eu vi foi seu sorriso antes que ficasse cega de prazer.  
Nós voltamos a nos beijar e involuntariamente meu corpo se arqueou para se pressionar contra o dele.  
Foi nesse momento que o telefone dele tocou, trazendo nós dois de volta a realidade.  
A primeira sensação que me atingiu foi frustração, aquilo que você sente quando passa o dia acordada a base de remédios e o efeito acaba deixando aquele cansaço dolorido. Logo depois veio a raiva, dirigida a qualquer coisa que tenha nos interrompido.  
Damon oferece sua camisa e eu a visto acanhada.  
Ele olha o visor do celular e atende dizendo:  
- Oi irmãozinho, o que você quer?  
Stefan. Esse nome foi o suficiente para acabar com todo o prazer do momento anterior e a vergonha tomou conta de todas as células do meu corpo.  
- Sim ela está ótima, agora provavelmente dormindo. Fico horrorizada, eu tanto julguei a Katherine e agora estou agindo como ela, mentindo e brincando com os sentimentos dos dois irmãos.  
Saio do carro em silêncio e espero.  
- Até logo, Stefan - Damon termina a conversa guardando o celular e se vira para olhar pra mim.  
- Boa Noite, Damon - digo sem encará-lo nos olhos, e saio correndo em direção a casa.  
Ao chegar vou direto pro meu quarto e entro no chuveiro numa tentativa de lavar o sabor de Damon e o latejar de desejo que ele deixou impresso no meu corpo.  
Mas nenhuma das minhas táticas tem sucesso e acabo adormecendo exausta com o rosto de Damon Salvatore impresso nos meus sonhos.

**POV Ruby**

Eu, Dean e Sam voltamos para o hotel, jantamos e seguimos para a suíte que eu e Dean dividimos.  
- Bom, acho que conseguimos uma caçada afinal, não era o que esperávamos, mas pelo menos temos ajuda.  
- Meninos, sobre isso eu acho melhor, vocês seguirem viajem, deixem que eu cuido disso.  
- Você está louca - pergunta Dean, surpreso e irritado.  
- Você não entende, é perigoso, Klaus e os originais fazem as criaturas que enfrentamos parecerem ursinhos de pelúcia com garras - falo usando com sarcasmo e irritada.  
- Mas uma razão para ficarmos juntos - diz Dean.  
- Sam? - Ruby pede ajuda exasperada, ele sempre foi o mais sensato dos irmãos.  
- Nós somos uma família, Ruby. Se você fica, nós ficamos - Sam responde a deixando frustrada.  
- Então, você vai libertar a tal Katherine amanhã, como ela é? Pergunta Dean.  
- Ela é mimada, egoísta, sedutora, mas eu conheço Katherine desde que ela era pequena e eu cuidava dela como uma irmã mais velha, e no fundo ela é só uma menina que passou por coisas horríveis que a transformaram em uma eterna criança que implora atenção. Todas as coisas terríveis que ela faz as mortes e o sangue é tudo para esconder o quanto ela está sozinha, e deseja verdadeiro amor e compreensão - diz Ruby com a voz cheia de afeto.  
- Ela era idolatrada por todos, toda sua família e conhecidos faziam todas as suas vontades, então ela cometeu um erro, e eles viraram as costas para ela, e isso a feriu, e ela usa seu vampirismo para se proteger do que ela realmente sente.  
- Bom, então nos encontramos amanhã cedo, e seguimos para a tumba, mas agora eu vou dormir porque todas essas histórias e lendas me deixaram exausto - Sam, diz de repente. Eu sei o porquê de ele estar fazendo isso, ele quer que eu e Dean fiquemos sozinhos para que seu irmão tire a força da minha cabeça, qualquer remota ideia de nos separarmos.  
- Boa noite, Sammy - fala Dean.  
Dean espera a porta bater para encára-la. Os dois se levantam.  
- Então queria ir à luta sozinha, hein? - afirma ele.  
- Não é isso. E você sabe o que vamos fazer aqui? É perigoso e vocês dois podem se machucar.  
- É um risco, que estamos dispostos a tomar - fala ele exaltado.  
- Eu não - retruco igualmente irritada.  
Eu vi o que ele ia fazer um segundo antes que acontecesse, mas não consegui impedir, ou talvez não quisesse impedir. Dean juntou nossos corpos e me beijou com fúria e paixão, eu tentei resistir, mas assim que seus lábios tocaram os meus a minha mente não dominava meu corpo.  
Meus dedos contra a minha vontade afundaram em seus cabelos loiros, o trazendo pra mais perto.  
E nós andamos lentamente para a cama, sem nunca desgrudar os lábios. Ele me deitou delicadamente nela, mesmo no auge de seu desejo Dean sempre é controlado.  
Ele junta nossos corpos com calma. Pra nós não há necessidade de pressa, eu tiro sua blusa começando a passar minhas mãos pelo seu peito musculoso, descendo até chegar ao fecho da sua calça, enquanto ele tirava minha blusa, e assim vamos até nossas roupas ficarem espalhadas pelo chão.  
Então Dean me beijou com desejo, o que fez meu corpo enlouquecer com o prazer que só ele podia me dar. E me possuiu fazendo nós dois gemermos de prazer, eu o envolvi com minhas pernas, e me arquei para trazê-lo mais para dentro.  
E então nós nos movemos com calma, sem pressa, aproveitando o máximo de prazer que podíamos proporcionar um ao outro.  
- Eu te amo - dissemos juntos.  
E meu corpo amoleceu quando uma onda de prazer me tomou, e a última coisa que vi antes da escuridão me tomar à vista foram seus olhos verdes brilhantes ficarem opacos.

**POV Dean**

Eu acordei de manhã desorientado e confuso, meu braço automaticamente se esticou procurando por Ruby, mas de deparou com o nada. Abri meus olhos sentando na cama, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Onde diabos essa mulher se meteu. E foi nesse momento que a porta abriu, e ela entrou completamente vestida e com uma mochila nas costas.  
- Bom dia.  
- Onde você estava?  
- Num motel, tendo um caso secreto com uma estudante, sósia do Brad Pitt.  
- Muito engraçado.  
- Eu e Sam fomos buscar alguns itens que iremos precisar hoje, enquanto a bela adormecida não acordava - fala ela sorrindo sarcástica.  
- Não é minha culpa se alguém não me deixou dormir a noite - digo eu sorrindo involuntariamente.  
Ela se aproxima para me dar um selinho, mas eu aprofundo o beijo a puxando minha em direção.  
Ela cede, e senta no meu colo de pernas abertas e responde entusiasmada, me beijando fazendo o meu corpo tremer de tensão, ela me provoca até me excitar completamente e, e então ela pressiona mais sobre meu corpo e se afasta sorrindo maliciosa.  
- Volte aqui - digo eu com a voz rouca, ela me olha e ri com vontade.  
- Sugiro que você, tome um banho frio e se arrume para o café se não nós vamos sem você.  
- Sua perversa.  
- O que eu posso dizer, sou demoníaca - diz ela brincando.  
Mas ela não ia se safar tão fácil assim, eu a puxo a pegando no colo a deixando surpresa.  
E começo a caminhar em direção ao banheiro enquanto ela se debate nos meus braços  
- Não Dean, nós não temos tempo.  
- Eu prometo ser rápido.  
- Por favor - ela diz, mas eu reconheço esse olhar, ela está adorando a idéia. Eu a coloco no chão e ligo o chuveiro e uma água quente cai sobre nós dois, deixando Ruby com a roupa encharcada.  
Eu a ajudo a tirar toda aquela roupa molhada, e quando ela finalmente fica nua a beijou com brutalidade, e a empurro até a parede. A faço se encostar na parede e a ergo sustentando seu peso fazendo com que ela enrosque as pernas na minha cintura. Ela grita, e sussurra meu nome enquanto arranha as minhas costas deixando uma trilha de calor que vinha junto com fisgadas de prazer. Ela morde minha orelha me fazendo gemer, e eu acelero o ritmo, enquanto seus músculos me apertam dentro dela. E então me esvazio por completo, assistindo-a gozar e estremecendo de prazer.  
Minhas pernas tremem e nós dois deslizamos para o chão frio, e acabo deitado com Ruby aninhada de bruços em cima de mim.  
- Seu idiota, olha o que fez com as minhas roupas.  
- Você parece bem satisfeita pra mim - disse ele beijando seus cabelos.  
- Nós precisamos ir, Sam já deve estar subindo pelas paredes com a nossa demora - diz ela, mas não fazendo nenhum esforço para ir, pelo contrário se acomodando para ficar mais confortável o que não era difícil, já que o corpo dele parecia ter sido feito para acomodá-la.  
Eu passo um dos meus braços em volta dela a abraçando enquanto acariciou seus cabelos e Ruby suspira contente.  
E eles ficam assim por um tempo, abraçados, com a água quente caindo sobre eles.

**POV Elena**

Eu acordei de manhã, com a mente confusa, abri meus olhos e vi um vulto na semi-escuridão do meu quarto. Me sentei em um pulo e acendi o abajur, e fiquei surpresa quando finalmente vi o rosto do meu visitante.  
- Damon, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Bom dia, princesa, Stefan está na missão da tumba e me deixou como babá.  
Tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior me atingiu causando dentro de mim uma avalanche de sentimentos: desejo, culpa, confusão, felicidade. Mas ao olhar para Damon, notei que ele estava completamente indiferente ao que aconteceu, como se não tivesse sido nada para ele, então decidi fazer o seu jogo.  
É claro que minhas reflexões profundas foram interrompidas pela minha óbvia humanidade quando o meu estômago roncou.  
- Bom, parece que alguém acordou faminta, se arrume enquanto eu preparo o seu - ele olhou para o relógio e eu segui o seu olhar vendo que já eram 13h30min da tarde. Bom acho que vamos ter que pular o café-da-manhã e ir direto para o almoço.  
Então toda a timidez que me impedia de agir normalmente com ele ruiu, quando foi desperta a minha curiosidade.  
- Você sabe cozinhar - eu pergunto sorrindo com descrença.  
- Elena, eu sou um vampiro de mais de 150 anos, o mínimo que eu poderia aprender em todos esses anos seria cozinhar, e muito bem por sinal - retruca ele ofendido.  
- Você não come, - insisto.  
- É, mas as mulheres que eu saio, sim - responde ele presunçoso.  
A resposta dele fez com que todo o divertimento do momento desaparecesse, uma raiva tomou conta de mim. Então eu percebi chocada, estava com ciúmes do Damon.  
- Me de licença, por favor, vou me vestir - digo irritada.  
Ele só olha pra mim demonstrando interesse na minha reação, e sai do quarto silenciosamente.  
Eu me arrumo, e espero um tempo até ter certeza de que minhas emoções estão sob meu total controle.  
Desço e vou até a cozinha, Damon tinha tirado a sua jaqueta e ficado só com uma camisa, que mostrava bastante o seus músculos, ele estava de costas pra mim e de frente para o fogão, e realmente parecendo saber o que fazia, parei e fiquei o observando por um tempo até que se virou segurando uma colher com uma porção e perguntou sensual.  
- Quer uma prova?  
Eu decido fazer o meu jogo e me aproximo dele, a cada passo meu corpo começa a ficar tenso de desejo, eu pego a colher de sua mão e provo sem tirar meus olhos dos olhos dele, ele não estava brincado quando disse que era um bom cozinheiro.  
- Delicioso - eu disse com a voz rouca o provocando.  
- É claro fui eu que fiz - responde ele presunçoso.  
E isso me fez rir, esse era um dos pontos chave da minha relação com Damon percebo, não importa o quão tensa e cheia de problemas eu esteja ele sempre me distrai e me diverte com sua maneira sarcástica de ver as coisas, com ele eu posso ser eu mesma sem me preocupar com Jeremy, Jenna, Klaus, maldições e etc. Eu podia ser por alguns minutos, só Elena.  
Damon fez panquecas, eu comi lambendo os beiços, mas não mencionei isso pra ele, só faria inflar ainda mais seu ego já muito inchado.  
Nós falamos sobre coisas simples, como os lugares que ele já foi e eu queria visitar, até eu finalmente achar a brecha que estava esperando.  
- Eu queria que você me levasse até eles, até a tumba.  
- Sem chance, é perigoso.  
- Katherine, não vai me machucar, ela precisa de mim viva, além do mais você e Stefan vão estar lá.  
- Não.  
- Eu tenho esse direito, envolve a minha vida também, por favor - pedi implorando e vi seu olhar duro fraquejar por isso insisti. Por Favor.  
- Ok, mas você não vai sair da minha vista.  
- Obrigada - disse eu sorrindo presunçosa o que o fez sorrir.  
- Vamos - disse ele já se levantado me fazendo o seguir.


	6. Voto de Confiança

**POV Ruby **

Entro no bar, as 14:00 em ponto, e vejo Stefan já sentado esperando por mim junto com uma garota, eu me aproximo e sinto uma onda de energia fluir dela.

Vou até eles e sento na cadeira em frente a Stefan que cumprimenta:

- Oi.

- Quem é essa? - Pergunto

- Ela é uma amiga da Elena, Bonnie Bennet – explica ele.

- Uma bruxa, não confia muito em mim não é, Stefan. Bom, porque eu não confio muito em você também. Notei também, que seu irmão Damon, não está aqui, eu tenho certeza que ele está com Elena, garantindo que eu não roube a doppleganger.

- Nessa cidade é preciso ter cuidado, muitas vezes pessoas finge ser algo que não são – responde ele calmo mais me encarando firmemente dizendo com o olhar que eu estava certa.

- Eu tenho certeza que você sabe tudo sobre fingir o que não é, certo? – provoco deixando claro que eu sei muito mais coisas sobre ele do que ele pensa. Há um momento de silêncio e então a garota pergunta:

- Como você sabe que eu sou uma bruxa? – pergunta

- Eu consigo sentir seu poder, e também pelo seu nome, os Bennets são muito famosos no mundo da magia – explico.

Depois encaro Stefan e digo:

- Eu vivi fugindo os últimos 500 anos, indo dormir sabendo que se Klaus me achasse eu estava eu iria desejar morrer, para não ter que sentir a sua vingança, nós dois precisamos dele morto, mas só vamos conseguir isso se dermos um voto de confiança um para o outro. E você precisa confiar em mim quando digo que nós vamos precisar da Katherine para isso.

- Por quê? – pergunta Stefan.

- Katherine pode ser mentirosa e manipuladora, mas ela tem 500 anos e uma dívida de vida com Klaus, ela forte e esperta, e tem informações que ninguém mais pode nos fornecer, sem falar os contatos que ela tem.

_ Ok, você me convenceu, nós vamos libertar Katherine – concorda ele.

- Como vamos fazer isso? Pergunta Bonnie.

- Isso depende como vocês a prenderam na tumba? Pergunto.

- Antes havia um selo feito pela ancestral de Bonnie, Emily Bennet, que trancava os vampiros dentro da tumba, mas agora o feitiço foi quebrado, Katherine está presa lá dentro, porque Elijah, um dos vampiros originais a compeliu para ficar lá dentro – explica Stefan.

- Quem chamou Elijah aqui? – Pergunto.

- Rose.

- È, claro, a iludida Rose, ainda não descobriu que não existe perdão no coração de Klaus, só vingança. Se Elijah está aqui, porque ele não matou você e Damon, e levou doppleganger e Katherine para Klaus.

- Ele diz que quer matar Klaus, e fez um acordo com Elena dizendo que vai proteger ela e todos os seus amigos se obedecê-lo. Mas eu acho que ele não está falando a verdade – ele fala.

- Ele não está, mas Elijah é um bom aliado, é uma pessoa muito difícil de matar, então por enquanto teremos de fingir trabalhar com ele - falo.

- Você pode quebrar a compulsão? – Pergunta Bonnie.

- Não, ele é um original, seu poder é absoluto.

- Então o que vamos fazer? – Pergunta Stefan.

- Eu tenho algo que ele quer, então eu vou propor um acordo, minha vida, e a liberdade e vida de Katherine, em troca disso e minha total colaboração no seu plano.

- O que você tem? Pergunta a bruxa curiosa.

- Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém, e você bruxa é uma das últimas pessoas da minha lista. Como entro em contato com Elijah? – pergunto pra Stefan.

Ele fica quieto e a garota responde em seu lugar.

- Há dois bruxos que trabalham com ele, eu posso leva-la até a casa deles, e podemos convencê-los a marcar um encontro com Elijah.

- Vamos fazer isso, mas assim que Elijah aparecer você cai fora, confie em mim quando digo que você não quer conhece-lo.

- Ok.

- Eu vou com vocês – se oferece Stefan.

- Não, Elijah ficará menos apreensivo se eu for sozinha, vá para a tumba e me espere voltar, Sam e Dean já estão lá. Mas antes preciso de um favor, para selar nossa aliança, eu notei que sua namorada tem um colar de verbena – eu digo e procuro nos bolsos da minha jaqueta até achar o que eu preciso, e coloco na mesa – Eu trouxe essa pulseira e esse colar, quero que você coloque verbena neles e entregue para os Winchesters antes de entrarem na tumba.

- Ok, eu faço isso – disse Stefan pegando as joias e se levantando.

- Tchau, Stefan – diz Bonnie

- Tchau – responde ele, logo saindo pela porta.

- Vamos – disse ela e nós duas o seguimos.

Bonnie e eu andamos em silêncio enquanto ela guiava pelas pequenas ruas de Mystic Falls.

- Um Camafeu, é isso que eu tenho que pertencia a Klaus, era como um amuleto pra ele, muito importante, ele levava com ele sempre, então esperei um momento certo e o roubei.

- Por quê?

- Você sabe por que, é um talismã, a essência de Klaus está nele, eu podia usar para enfeitiça-lo.

- Por que você contou isso pra mim e não para Stefan?

- Eu não confio no Stefan, ele é um vampiro, e eu sei algumas coisas que me fazem pensar que ele não é confiável, mas você é uma bruxa, algo que eu já fui e ainda sou, e acho que posso confiar em você. Mas há mais mistérios sobre esse Camafeu, ele é mais importante que só um amuleto, a imagem gravada nele conta uma história muito antiga, e saber sobre ela muda tudo, por isso Klaus não deixava ninguém o vê-lo, por que se vissem descobririam a verdade.

- Que verdade é essa, o que ele conta? – ela pergunta animada e curiosa.

- Eu não posso te contar saber disso é perigoso, as poucas pessoas que sabiam foram mortas para serem silenciadas, por isso eu vou confiar em você para não contar isso pra ninguém, eu vou contar a você e a todos quando chegar a hora certa – digo a assustando para ela fazer o que eu digo.

- Eu não vou contar a ninguém, eu prometo.

- Bom – digo sorrindo para ela.

Caminhamos mais um pouco até chegar ao lugar. Bonnie bate na porta e logo ela é entreaberta e somos atendidas por um garoto que olha surpreso e depois sorri dizendo.

- Bonnie, que surpresa boa.

- Seu pai está aí? – Ela pergunta seca.

- Sim.

- Nós precisamos falar com ele.

O garoto abre totalmente a porta nos deixando passar e diz educado:

- Sentem-se, eu vou chama-lo.

Eu não me sentei, e Bonnie me espelhou ficando de pé, nós esperamos até o garoto voltar, e um homem vir com ele. Assim que ele entrou na sala senti a onda de energia que vinha dele era muito mais densa e poderosa que as comuns.

- Olá, o que traz duas poderosas bruxas, sendo que uma tem um pacto com a escuridão, até a minha casa? – Pergunta o bruxo.

- Bonnie, me disse que você tem contato com Elijah, eu preciso que você marque um encontro entre nós dois pra mim.

- Elijah, não gosta de falar com qualquer um.

- Que sorte, que eu não sou qualquer uma, agora ligue pra ele e diga que Ruby, tem algo que ele quer, e ela está oferecendo um trato, porque nós dois sabemos que você não está em condições de recusar – ameaço me aproximando e deixando meus olhos ficarem negros.

- Ok.

- Bonnie, está na hora de ir – digo.

Ela se levanta e o bruxo se vira para o garoto e diz:

- Luka, acompanhe a sua amiga até a porta e depois aproveite para tomar um ar.

O garoto obedece e os dois saem.

- Bom, não queremos que as crianças testemunhem isso, certo – provoco-o.

Ele pega o telefone e faz o que eu exatamente o que eu tinha mandado mostrando que tem apego à vida.

- Feito, ele está vindo.

Eu me sento e nós dois esperamos por um tempo, aproveito para usar essa pausa para me controlar, eu estava morrendo de medo, e sem confiança, mas não podia demonstrar isso para o bruxo e nem para Elijah.

A campainha toca, fazendo meus nervos se atiçarem, e eu o bruxo nos levantamos, ele caminha até a porta e diz:

- Oi.

Elijah olha pra ele e sorri.

- Oi, Martin, é extremamente satisfatório vê-lo, mande minhas lembranças a Luka.

O bruxo lhe dá passagem, ele entra e me encara seu olhar demonstrando interesse.

- Martin, você poderia nos fazer a gentileza de deixarmos a sós para que possa conversar com uma velha conhecida.

- Claro – responde ele já saindo aliviado.

- Agora, Ruby, você pode me dar um motivo para eu não rasgar a sua garganta, e te fazer sofrer até eu ouvi-la implorar por misericórdia – diz Elijah em um tom extremamente calmo e educado.


	7. Duplicidade

**POV Elijah**

- Agora, Ruby, você pode me dar um motivo para eu não rasgar a sua garganta, e te fazer sofrer até eu ouvi-la implorar por misericórdia – digo admirando a sua coragem de me encarar novamente.

Eu ouço o coração dela acelerar, mas quando ela fala sua voz está calma e controlada:

- Eu tenho algo que você quer, e eu pensei que seria vantajoso para nós dois fazermos um acordo – ela diz se aproximando.

- O que você quer? – pergunto.

- Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de continuar viva, ou melhor, morta-viva, e eu quero que você liberte a Katherine e não a mate.

Eu me no braço do sofá e respondo sarcástico:

- Bom você espera que eu poupe sua miserável vida, não executando minha tão aguardada vingança, que me traria imenso prazer, e ainda liberte Katerina, a mulher culpada de me desmoralizar e por me fazer ser banido do círculo pessoal de Klaus. O que você me oferece em troca de tanto sacrifício?

- O camafeu original de Klaus, que ele perdeu misteriosamente na Inglaterra em 1942, e minha total colaboração e obediência em seu plano contra ele – ela diz, despertando meu interesse.

- Supondo que você está dizendo a verdade, que é muito improvável, como conseguiu esse valiosíssimo objeto? – Pergunto não dando crédito a sua oferta.

- Fácil – disse com um sorriso malicioso – fui eu quem o roubou.

- Por quê? Naquele tempo você e Katerina não sabiam a verdade sobre Klaus?

- Porque eu sou uma bruxa, e conheço muito bem o poder dos talismãs, e Klaus pode ter enganado Katherine, mais eu sempre desconfiei que houvesse algo de muito errado com esse camafeu.

- Como vou saber se você está falando a verdade? - Pergunto desconfiado.

- Eu posso ser mentirosa e desleal, mas eu gosto de viver, e qualquer um sabe que mentir pra você e assinar a própria sentença de morte, e eu não faria isso nem por Katherine, nem por ninguém.

A observo admirando sua beleza selvagem, seus cabelos loiros, sua calça jeans apertadas delineando o seu corpo perfeitamente, ela sempre foi linda mesmo antes, quando humana, ela sempre foi corajosa, e poderosa, ela enfrentou a mim e Klaus e ainda está aqui viva. Eu sempre me atraí por sua audácia. Estava tentado em aceitar sua proposta, e se ela tem mesmo o que diz possuir, as exigências valem a recompensa.

- Correto, você sempre foi esperta, e soube medir seus inimigos. Vamos imaginar que eu aceite sua proposta, você também estaria totalmente favorável com a sua parte? - Claro – ela responde

- Mesmo sabendo que eu vou realizar o sacrífico e matar a doppleganger, depois quando Klaus estiver vulnerável e distraído.

- Eu já desconfiava, eu preciso de Klaus morto, eu estou cansada de fugir.

- Mesmo? Eu ouvi boatos de que você tinha mudado e estava redimindo os seus pecados.

- A garota não significa nada pra mim, desde que eu e Katherine saiamos ilesas, você pode sacrificar a cidade inteira se quiser. E quanto aos boatos? É mais difícil ser morta quando você finge ser boazinha.

- Sua lealdade a Katerina é admirável, mas completamente estúpida, já botou sua vida em risco uma vez, e vai te prejudicar novamente.

- Eu cuido de mim mesma, então temos um acordo?

- Sim, temos um acordo – eu digo esperando.

- Onde está o Camafeu?

- Eu vou buscá-lo, mas antes preciso que você de sua palavra de honra que vai fazer tudo o que eu pedi.

- Você tem minha palavra – eu termino de dizer e ela desparece em um piscar de olhos.

Eu espero ¼ de segundo e ela aparece novamente e me entrega o objeto enrolado em um pano. O desenrolo e o viro delicadamente observando a imagem, e então do um sorriso amargo ao finalmente entender porque esse Camafeu era tão estimável para Klaus. Ruby estava certa isso vale todas as suas solicitações e muito mais.

- Agora a sua parte – ela diz.

- Perfeitamente. Vamos.

**POV Stefan**

Bonnie e eu andávamos em silêncio pela floresta a caminho da tumba.

Quando nos aproximamos mais um pouco avistamos dois vultos nos esperando, apressamos o passo e fomos até eles.

- Oi.

- Oi – respondem os irmãos.

- Esta é Bonnie Bennet, amiga da Elena.

- Vocês não mantem segredos? Há um jornal nessa cidade com a coluna Vampire Diareis, onde vocês contam para pessoas tudo o que acontece em suas vidas? – Pergunta Dean indignado.

- Eu sou uma bruxa – explica Bonnie.

- Deus, isso é a Disneylândia para aberrações, sem ofensa – fala Dean.

- Sem problema – diz Bonnie rindo.

- Onde está Ruby? – pergunta Sam.

- Ela está resolvendo uns contratempos, mas já está a caminho. Ela me pediu para lhe entregar isso – respondo pegando a jóias e entregando a eles.

- Este colar, e essa pulseira tem verbena, um erva muito poderosa, ela serve como proteção contra qualquer controle mental que você sejam impostos, nunca os tirem – explico.

- Ok, obrigado – agradece Sam e os dois colocam os acessórios.

- Quais contratempos? – pergunta.

- Ruby, foi falar com Elijah, um dos vampiros originais assim como Klaus, foi ele que prendeu Katherine, e é o único que pode libertá-la, então ele foi tentar convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.

- Bom, vamos então – diz Bonnie apontando em direção a entrada da tumba.

E todos desceram.

**POV Sam**

A tumba era um buraco escuro e úmido, haviam umas poucas tochas que iluminavam o caminho, nós descemos até chegar há uma entrada. Então Stefan que liderava o grupo parou.

Nós todos encaramos a entrada, e então uma figura foi surgindo aos poucos. Ela apareceu, devia ser uma garota bonita, mas agora ela horrível, estava suja e tão fraca que mal conseguia se manter em pé, usava um vestido preto que estava literalmente grudado em seu corpo, sua pele tinha um coloração amarelado, e quando ela ergueu os olhos para nos olhar, estavam famintos.

- Oi, Stefan, sentia saudades mim? – pergunta ela com uma voz rouca.

- Nem por um segundo – responde ele.

- Então, porque está aqui, e quem são eles? Ela se vira, finalmente notando a mim e Dean.

E quando nossos olhos se encontram, sinto meu corpo se arrepiar, como se uma energia me puxasse pra ela. Ela me encara com interesse, e então seu rosto se transforma, seus olhos ficam pretos e ela mostra suas presas, mas Stefan fala chamando sua atenção e ela volta ao normal.

- Amigos de amigos, nesse caso vocês tem uma amiga em comum, Ruby, e é por isso que estou aqui. Ela a quer livre por algum motivo totalmente incompreensível pra mim, que preferia manter você apodrecendo aí dentro pela eternidade. – diz Stefan.

O rosto dela demonstra surpresa e reconhecimento quando ele acaba de falar, logo depois vem a esperança, seguida da decepção.

- Ela não pode me libertar, nem ela é tão forte assim – Katherine diz.

- Por isso, ela foi negociar com Elijah – fala Stefan.

- Então, ela foi estúpida por pensar, que Elijah hesitaria um segundo para ouvi-la, ele vai matá-la assim que a vir – Katherine diz com confiança.

**POV Katherine**

- Amigos de amigos, nesse caso vocês tem uma amiga em comum, Ruby, e é por isso que estou aqui, ela a quer livre por algum motivo totalmente incompreensível pra mim que preferia manter você apodrecendo aí dentro pela eternidade. – diz Stefan.

Ruby, há tempos que eu não ouvia notícias dela. Me viro para olhar os dois rapazes parados ao lado de Stefan, um é loiro de olhos verdes, e bonito, e tinha uma pose de bad boy muito parecida com a de Damon, o outro era moreno, e tinha uma beleza que me atraia, ergui meus olhos para olhá-lo e ele me encarou de volta, e por um momento aconteceu algo estranho como se algo me puxasse na direção dele, então veio uma corrente de ar em minha direção trazendo o cheiro dele pra mim, e eu finalmente entendi o que estava sentindo, o aroma de seu sangue era maravilhoso, senti minha cede triplicar, e a vontade de mordê-lo era insuportável, meus olhos ficaram negros e minhas presas apareceram contra a minha vontade algo que não acontecia há séculos. Se eu não tivesse presa pela compulsão de Elijah, eu teria pulado nele. E então uma rajada de ar frio me acertou, clareando a minha mente e me fazendo voltar ao normal.

- Ela não pode me libertar, nem ela é tão forte assim – eu digo, depois de analisar a situação e ver toda a minha esperança repentina ir embora.

- Por isso, ela foi negociar com Elijah – fala Stefan.

- Então, ela foi estúpida por pensar, que Elijah hesitaria um segundo para ouvi-la, ela vai matá-la assim que a vir – eu digo com confiança, não demonstrando o medo da verdade dessas palavras.

- Bom, então vamos torcer para que você esteja errada.

O garoto moreno joga a sua mochila em minha direção, eu a abro e acho quatro garrafas cheias de sangue.

Eu atiço minhas presas e bebe tudo em menos de um minuto, e sinto a força voltar ao meu corpo.

- Obrigado, não é tão bom quanto o 35 graus ao ponto, mas serve por agora – falo sarcástica e finalmente saciada.

Eu sinto a presença de Elijah e me encolho de medo.

Um segundo depois, ele e Ruby aparecem na entrada.

Escondo meu medo e meus sentimentos com minha atitude provocante.

- Ruby, faz algum tempo, não? Então, o inferno sobreviveu ao apocalipse?

Ela desparece e aparece na minha frente, então nós nos abraçamos.

- È sobreviveu, bom te ver de novo – responde ela.

- Olá para todos, desculpe-me por interromper o tocante momento do reencontro, mas tenho coisas melhores pra fazer, então vamos terminar logo com isso – diz Elijah.

Ruby se afasta ficando do meu lado, e Elijah corre, e para na minha frente, ele olha nos meus olhos e me compele.

- Katerina, você está livre para, vamos tente – diz ele se afastando.

Eu dou um passo a frente hesitante, e consigo finalmente sair dessa maldita tumba.

- Obrigado – falo.

- De nada – diz ele educado e amistoso.

E um segundo depois sua cara se transforma para uma máscara de horror, ele corre novamente na velocidade vampírica e com as mão aperta fortemente meu pescoço e o de Ruby.

- Acordo é acordo, eu dei minha palavra de que não ia matar as duas, mas ouçam-me atentamente, um deslize e eu as mato, algo que tive séculos para planejar, então confiem em mim quando digo que não vai ser rápido e limpo, Ruby – diz ele a encarando – Você me enganou uma vez, não cometa o mesmo erro de novo – dizendo isso ele a larga e ela cai no chão tossindo. – E, você, Katerina, não vai sair dessa cidade, eu quero manter meus olhos em você, e não vai matar ou fazer qualquer coisa que chame atenção, senão eu a prendo nessa tumba de novo, ou a mando com um cartão como presente para Klaus, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar extremamente satisfeito ao vê-la. Você entendeu? Pergunta ele.

- Sim, senhor – digo e ele me solta, me fazendo cair no chão buscando ar, e quando finalmente me recomponho e olho para cima ele já tinha desaparecido.

- Bem isso vai entrar na lista dos melhores momentos da nossa vida, não é Stefan? – diz uma voz na entrada.

**POV Elena**

Damon andava rápido pela floresta em direção à tumba, enquanto eu tentava acompanha-lo.

- Você pode esperar por mim, por favor – grito com ele, irritada.

- Você me convenceu a vir, agora eu não quero perder o show – retruca ele, mas diminui o passo.

- Obrigado.

Nós finalmente descemos, e ao chegar à entrada Damon me segurou.

- Estamos bem aqui – eu queria ir à frente, mas achei melhor não discutir com ele, porque ele era o único que apoiava a minha presença aqui.

Eu olho a cena a minha frente, e vejo Elijah parado, em frente a Ruby e Katherine, e mais atrás, Stefan, Bonnie, Sam e Dean assistindo em silêncio assim como nós.

- Katerina, você está livre para, vamos tente – ouço Elijah falar.

Katherine dá um passo à frente e sai da tumba.

- Obrigado – ela diz.

- De nada – diz ele educado e amistoso.

E um, ele corre e aperta firmemente o pescoço de Katherine e Ruby.

Eu me assusto e instintivamente me aproximo de Damon, procurando proteção.

- Acordo é acordo, eu dei minha palavra de que não ia matar as duas, mas ouçam-me atentamente, um deslize eu as mato, algo que tive séculos para planejar, então confiem em mim quando digo que não vai ser rápido e limpo, Ruby – diz ele a encarando – Você me enganou uma vez, não cometa o mesmo erro de novo – dizendo isso ele a larga e ela cai no chão tossindo. – E, você, Katerina, não vai sair dessa cidade, eu quero manter meus olhos em você, e não vai matar ou fazer qualquer coisa que chame atenção, senão eu a prendo nessa tumba de novo, ou a mando com um cartão como presente para Klaus, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar extremamente satisfeito ao vê-la, você entendeu?

- Sim, senhor – Katherine diz e ele a solta, fazendo cair no chão buscando, e então ele se vira, e Damon se coloca na minha frente, e eu só sinto o vento bater sobre nós e quando olho novamente ele já tinha ido.

- Bem, esse vai entrar para a lista dos melhores momentos da nossa vida não é Stefan – Damon diz se colocando ao meu lado.

- Grande mudança de pensamento, pra alguém que passo os últimos 145 anos obcecado por mim – diz Katherine que agora já tinha se recomposto.

- Damon o que Elena está fazendo aqui? Pergunta Stefan surpreso e bravo.

- Estou aqui porque eu quero Stefan – respondo irritada, ultimamente, ele e sua superproteção comigo estavam me cansando.

- Ela queria vir, eu queria vir, é ganhar ou ganhar – responde Damon.

- Então Elena, como vai seu irmãozinho Jeremy depois do nosso tempo juntos – pergunta Katherine fingindo interesse casual.

- Ele está ótimo Katherine, obrigado por perguntar – respondo entrando no jogo dela e me chegando junto com os outros, com Damon ao meu lado.

- E continuará assim – diz Bonnie com raiva.

Katherine sorri provocativa.

- Eu não sei, eu o achei tão delicioso, mas talvez a irmã seja um bom aperitivo pra mim.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, e a primeira coisa que ouvi foi o estrondo, Damon um segundo antes estava parado ao meu lado e no seguinte, com uma velocidade sobrenatural, ele e estava com a mão apertando o pescoço de Katherine e a pressionando contra a parede em que ele acabara de bater junto com ela.

- Damon, não – ouvi Stefan dizer.

E de novo tudo aconteceu com uma velocidade incrível, e a próxima cena que vi era Katherine que tinha trocado de lugar com Damon, e agora ela estava apertando o seu pescoço e o erguendo no ar enquanto ele se debatia. E então um sentimento de raiva suprimiu todo o meu medo, ela estava machucando ele, era tudo o que eu conseguia pensar, e seu tivesse forças eu teria matado eu mesma naquele momento.

Mas ao em vez disse me aproximei deles não correndo, mas em um passo rápido e parei a alguns passos de distância e falei o mais segura possível.

- Solta ele.

Katherine virou a cabeça e me encara sua expressão demonstrando surpresa e divertimento.

Ela larga Damon que cai no chão e começa a tossir, e em um piscar de olhos fica parada na minha frente.

- Parece que a nossa semelhança vai muito além da aparência – diz ela pra mim.

E logo depois de ela terminar a frase, Damon se materializa na minha frente, empurrando Katherine pra longe de mim, e um segundo depois Stefan aparece me puxando para trás.

E então em um piscar de olhos Ruby aparece no meio dos dois e diz:

- Chega vocês dois – e para minha surpresa eles obedecem.

- Não se preocupe, agora que vocês foram estúpidos o bastante para trazer Elijah a essa cidade, eu não posso tocá-la, ele quer sacrificá-la sozinho – Katherine diz.

- Ok, estamos todos exaustos, foi um dia longo para todo mundo, que tal cada um descansar, e amanhã de tarde todos nós na mansão Salvatore nos reunimos para discutir o quão divertido vai ser trabalharmos juntos – sugere Ruby.

- È uma boa ideia, vamos Elena, eu te levo pra casa – Stefan diz vindo em minha direção.

Mas eu ainda estava brava com ele, apesar de não lembrar o motivo.

- Não, Damon me leva – eu digo, e o vejo me olhar surpresa e magoado, e me arrependo e digo para consertar – Você leva a Bonnie.

- Claro – ele responde.

E todos nós fomos arrumar um lugar para descansar.


	8. Desejo Primitivo

**POV Elena**

Damon e eu seguimos o caminho em silêncio, nós chegamos e ele me acompanhou até a porta.

Eu entro e me viro para me despedir dele, mas ele pergunta antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca:

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Claro, nós precisamos conversar – eu digo, sem nenhuma vontade de fazer isso, mas sabendo que era preciso.

Eu guio ele até meu quarto, fecho a porta e começo.

- Damon, o que aconteceu ontem a noite, não podia ter acontecido.

- Eu discordo, pois vai acontecer de novo – diz ele sorrindo torto e se aproximando.

Ergo a minha mão até seu peito, o impedindo de se aproximar mais.

- Me escuta, isso é errado, o que aconteceu antes não foi nada – digo, mas minha voz treme com a mentira.

Seus olhos ficam pretos demonstrando raiva, mas ele logo volta ao normal percebendo minha óbvia mentira.

- Nada, certo – ele diz se divertindo e eu pensei que ele ia discutir comigo, mas então ele me pegou de surpresa e me beijou, fazendo o uso do melhor argumento que ele tem para provar que está certo.

Foi só nossos lábios se tocarem, e eu perdi o total controle do meu corpo, os motivos para não fazer isso previamente analisados que estavam na ponta da língua, me fugiram, meu corpo ficou quente, eu correspondi ao seu beijo faminta, envolvi meu braços no seu pescoço o trazendo mais para perto, ele quebra o beijo por um segundo para eu poder respirar, e então nos começamos de novo. Eu tiro sua jaqueta e jogo no outro lado do quarto e ele abre o fecho da minha calça fazendo cair até meus pés, ele me empurra me fazendo bater na porta grudando nossos corpos, e chuta minha calça para longe. Damon começa a beijar o meu pescoço, mas de repente algo muda, sua respiração acelera, e olho para ele e vejo seus olhos enegrecidos com a sede e suas presas. Eu não sei o que me fez agir da forma como agi, depois mais tarde repasso inúmeras vezes esse momento e tento achar uma resposta racional, mas naquele momento à única coisa que estava na minha cabeça era o desejo, eu queria que ele me mordesse, queria que se alimentasse do meu sangue. Ele se afasta tentando controlar sua sede, mas eu me aproximo dele, expondo meu pescoço e o trazendo até ele. Damon luta contra a sede por um tempo, mas ele não resiste, então se inclina e crava suas presas na minha jugular. Foi diferente de todas as minhas experiências anteriores, com Stefan só havia dor, e eu tinha que reunir toda a minha força de vontade para não pedir para ele se afastar, mas com Damon há dor ainda estava presente, mais também havia prazer, o que mesmo com a dor me fez desejar que ele bebesse mais, eu gemia de prazer enquanto ele sugava o meu sangue sem pausa, então tudo virou um borrão, e eu me senti deslocar, e no segundo seguinte eu já não estava mais encostada na porta, mas de costas para a cômoda, Damon me empurra me fazendo sentar nela derrubando os as coisas que estavam no caminho, e se aproxima se encaixando entre as minhas pernas, e de repente ouvimos uma batida na porta e nos afastamos.

- Elena, está tudo bem aí dentro? - Pergunta Jenna forçando a porta, que por milagre estava trancada.

- Está tudo bem Jenna, estou muito cansada, vou tomar um banho e dormir – respondo.

- Ok, boa Noite – ela diz.

- Boa Noite.

Me viro para falar com Damon, mas ele já tinha ido. Suspiro e dou uma olhada em mim mesma, eu estava toda suada, só com uma calcinha e uma blusa suja de sangue, e meu pescoço com a cicatriz ainda aberta da mordida, estava meio tonta, mais completamente satisfeita.

Falo exatamente o que disse que iria fazer para Jenna, e caio exausta na cama.

**POV Katherine**

Entro na boate, olhando todas as presas do sexo masculino, Elijah disse que eu não podia matar ninguém, mas ele não citou uma bebidinha rápida, seguida de uma noite divertida com um acompanhante.

Aliás, eu precisava de um pouco de diversão, uma distração, para me recuperar da horrível última semana.

E ninguém se machucaria, certo, a única coisa que iria acontecer era um cara qualquer ter a noite mais prazerosa da sua vida, e no dia seguinte não se lembrar de nada.

Então um cheiro me atingiu como uma avalanche me fazendo perder o controle e minhas presas surgiram contra a minha vontade, o mesmo sangue que chamou por mim na tumba, eu me controlei afinal não era isso que eu queria ainda, o tal Sam, protegido da Ruby estava sentando em uma mesa no canto invisível para os fracos olhos humanos, com exceção de um garçom que o servia.

Talvez não precise ser um cara qualquer.

Caminho em direção a ele confiante e me sento na mesa ao seu lado.

**POV Sam**

- Uma dose dupla de tequila, por favor - diz uma voz próxima que ao ser reconhecida colocou todo o corpo de Sam em alerta.

- Eu preciso ver sua identidade, garota - responde o garçom mal-humorado.

- Não, você não precisa - responde Katherine com uma voz suave e autoritária.

O garçom volta com o pedido e diz educado:

- Será por conta da casa, boa noite senhorita.

- Obrigada - responde ela sorrindo, um sorriso que excitou Sam, algo que não acontecia com ele há muito tempo.

O garçom olha mais uma vez para ela e sai para o meio da boate para atender os inquietos clientes.

Como elas podem ser idênticas e ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes como água e vinho.

Ele olhou para a garota Elena e não sentiu nada, mas Katherine o atraía com seu ar de mulher perigosa e fatal.

- Uma dose dupla, hein, parece que alguém quer ficar bêbada - digo provocando-a.

Ela toma um gole, se levanta e senta ao meu lado.

- Eu passei os últimos dias presa em um buraco escuro, dissecando, acho que tenho todo o direito de ficar bêbada - retruca ela sarcástica.

- Você não veio aqui só procurando se embebedar veio? - pergunto.

- Por que, você está se oferecendo, não tem medo do que uma vampira louca e psicopata possa fazer com você? - pergunta ela insolente.

- Luto com psicopatas todos os dias da minha vida, eu já ultrapassei o estágio do medo.

- Você vai lutar comigo? - Pergunta ela se aproximando provocativa.

Algo nela me seduzia, ela me atraiu desde o início, eu a desejava e por uma noite, eu queria agir mais como o meu irmão, e ser impulsivo, agir por instinto. Por uma noite eu queria ficar livre de todas as preocupações e deveres que me perseguem.

Então eu a puxo pra mim, colando minha boca na dela, nosso beijo foi brutal, raivoso, cheio de violência, como dois animais selvagens há muito enjaulados e que finalmente conquistam a liberdade. Meu corpo explode com um prazer que eu nunca tinha sentido com nenhuma mulher antes. Katherine toma o controle da situação sentando no meu colo, com as pernas abertas fazendo nossos membros se encontrarem me descobrindo duro.

- Parece que alguém está muito a fim de lutar - provoca ela ofegante.

- Cala boca - Sam fala com a respiração entre cortada e a beija de novo.

Katherine se move ritmicamente cada vez pressionado mais, ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços enquanto nos beijámos e puxou meu cabelo, e junto com a dor veio o prazer, quando ela quebrou o beijo eu quase grunhi de frustação.

- Nenhuma objeção da minha parte, querido, mas eu não acho que você queira fazer isso com plateia - disse ela.

- Onde? - pergunto rouco.

- Há uma pensão onde eu costumava ficar, não muito longe daqui.

- Vamos - disse.

Nos levantamos e seguimos juntos até o Impala, eu insisti em dirigir apesar das objeções dela, se eu a deixasse guiar o brinquedo de Dean ele atiraria em mim sem nem piscar.

Katherine me distraiu a viagem inteira me excitando cada vez mais, minha sorte é que eu era um ótimo motorista.

Entramos nos beijando, subimos direto ao quarto dela e Katherine me empurrou para cama.

Ela passou a mão em todo o meu tórax provocativa, e tirou a minha jaqueta e minha camisa, revelando o colar de verbena que Ruby me deu, por um segundo pensei que ela ia arrancá-lo, mas ela continuo descendo até encontrar a pistola no meu bolso, ela passa o cano da pistola pelo por todo o meu corpo e depois joga sem cuidado no outro lado da sala.

- Não vai precisar deste tipo de arma agora - fala ela sorrindo. Eu a empurro, mas ela é mais forte que eu e me empurra pra baixo de novo.

- Não querido, tem que ser do meu jeito.

Rasguei sua blusa enquanto Katherine mais objetiva tirava as minhas calças, logo ambos já estávamos nus com as roupas rasgadas e atiradas pelo chão. Beijei seus seios a fazendo gemer de prazer, e ela sugou meu pescoço e me arranhou deixando uma trilha de calor, causando choques elétricos que percorriam todo o meu corpo.

Então ela se afastou um pouco, e montou em mim a fazendo penetrá-la completamente com força, o que a fez arfar de prazer e perder o controle.

Então a empurrei em direção à cama, me ajeitando em cima dela, que enroscou as pernas a minha volta. Então comecei a me mover e estoca-la cada vez mais rápido a sentindo se remexer embaixo de mim. Ela se arqueou me fazendo ir mais fundo dentro dela e a pressão no meu sangue aumentou me fazendo gemer alto. Então explodi a levando comigo para além do prazer.

Desde que voltei do inferno sem alma, eu não senti nada, mas ela me fazia sentir tudo.

Sam acordou de manhã, confuso e atordoado, e então a noite anterior voltou num flash, à última coisa que ele se lembrava era adormecer exausto.

Ele se sentou na cama, e olhou o quarto, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela.

Então ele resolveu esperar e repassar a noite anterior.

Na noite anterior, Katherine o fez sentir um prazer que nenhuma mulher tinha causado nele antes, nem mesmo Jess, a garota que ele estava pronto para casar, e por trás de todo o aquele desejo selvagem parecia haver outra coisa, algo mais forte.

Sua linha de pensamento se interrompeu quando uma porta se abriu e ela apareceu só com uma saia e uma blusa colada.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco - cumprimenta ela sorrindo torto e se aproximando o que fez todo o desejo da noite anterior voltar.

Ela se aproximou e o beijou, sentou no seu colo pressionando sua intimidade contra a dureza dele.

Ele agarrou suas coxas e a puxou com força a penetrando fazendo arfar e gemer de novo seu nome. Eles começaram a se mover e ficaram assim por um tempo.

Katherine se movia cada vez mais rápido e suas caricias começaram a ficar desesperadas.

Então a respiração dela acelerou, e seus olhos ficam pretos e seu rosto muda revelando as presas.

E antes que ele pudesse pensar em alguma coisa ela crava suas presas nele, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi dor o que o fez automaticamente erguer a mão para afastá-la, mas durou um segundo e depois veio o prazer, um prazer inexplicável que o fez tremer por dentro, fazendo ficar cego, e em vez de repeli-la ele a puxou para mais perto. E também algo a mais um vínculo se forma entre nós, seus sentimentos vieram pra mim como se fossem meus, e eu sentia o prazer e a sede dela e queria que ela bebesse dele pra sempre.

Ela subia e descia fazendo-o ir cada vez mais fundo dentro dela, e sugava seu sangue sem pausa, até ela o apertou dentro dela pressionando e pressionando, mordendo e sugando com mais força.

Ele gemeu cada vez mais alto enquanto ela bebia dele de todas as formas possíveis.

Então ela parou de mordê-lo de repente, o que fez Sam grunhir em reclamação.

Katherine me empurrou e nos fez deitar na cama, e rolou para que eu ficasse em cima dela, sem nunca perder o ritmo.

Eu a vi levar o pulso a boca e mordê-lo até o sangue fluir, então o trouxe até minha boca oferecendo-o. Levado pelo momento bebi sem nem questionar, e no minuto em que seu sangue tocou minha língua, um calor tomou meu corpo, queimando-me por dentro, restituindo minha força e cicatrizando as feridas no meu pescoço. Então ela puxou o pulso de volta e eu a beijei com paixão. Katherine me apertou, e eu explodi dentro dela sentindo minha visão perder o foco.

Eu saí de cima dela e me deitei na cama levando-a comigo, e ficamos assim por muito tempo.

**POV Elena**

Acordo essa manhã e tomo minha decisão final, eu não podia negar que eu sentia desejo pelo Damon, e que também agora havia essa estranha conexão quando ele bebe do meu sangue, mas eu tinha que fazer a coisa certa, eu estava com Stefan gostava dele, gostava de estar com ele, então assim que visse Damon de novo ia pedir para ele se afastar.

Entro no banheiro e me olho no espelho, meus olhos parando na cicatriz da mordida de Damon, e eu lembro de tudo o que ele me fez sentir na noite anterior, e isso me fez sentir vergonha e raiva de mim mesma.

Desço e tomo meu café da manhã e encontro um bilhete de Jenna na mesa:

Bom dia, Elena

Sai para fazer compras,

Te Vejo mais tarde.

Então ouço a campainha tocar, deve ser ela, aposto que esqueceu as chaves de novo, mas quando eu abro de cara com Damon.

- Bom dia.

- Oi.

- Você roubou minha jaqueta ontem a noite.

- Entra, eu vou buscar.

Subo até meu quarto e pego a jaqueta e desço, confiante pronta para dizer a ele.

Entrego a jaqueta e ele me puxa para seus braços.

- Não, para – eu digo o empurrando sabendo que se começássemos de novo eu não seria capaz de parar.

- Você não quer que eu pare – ele diz.

- Sim, eu quero.

- Isso precisa parar agora, o que nós estamos fazendo, traindo Stefan desse jeito, só por causa de uma simples atração sexual – grito brava com ele.

- Certo, Stefan – diz ele sarcástico.

- È, Stefan seu irmão, você esqueceu dele? – pergunto.

- Você que pareceu não lembrar, quando eu estava te beijando ontem à noite, e na anterior – ele diz, fazendo minha raiva aumentar.

- Eu amo ele, quero ficar com ele, e não quero que você atrapalhe isso, eu quero que você se afaste de mim – digo firme.

Então sua expressão se transforma de raivosa para indiferente, e ele diz com uma voz fria.

- Ok, não vou procurar você mais – ele diz o que me faz ficar na hora arrependida de tudo o que tinha lhe dito.

- Só que depois não venha implorar atenção, quando sentir falta da simples atração sexual aqui – ele diz e desaparece me deixando sozinha.

Eu fiz a coisa certa não, então qual é o motivo dessa tristeza, e porque eu me sentia tão oca e vazia por dentro.

**POV Sam**

- Eu tenho que voltar pro hotel, Dean já deve ter chamado as Forças Armadas para me resgatar.

Katherine me ignora e começa a brincar com meu colar acomodando a cabeça no meu peito, agora entendi porque Ruby a descreveu como uma criança, quem olha para ela assim a acha inofensiva. E algo me aqueceu por dentro ao observá-la, mas não o fogo do desejo, e sim algo, mas terno e sossegado.

- Então, como foi que ela acabou num romance com um caçador? - Pergunta ela sorrindo sarcástica.

- È o que eu me pergunto todos os dias, Ruby nos ajudou em alguns casos, ela queria parar o apocalipse, num dia eu estava impedindo que se matassem, no outro implorando que se afastassem um pouco - falo rindo.

- Ela está feliz, seu irmão parece amá-la muito.

- È, ele ama, Katherine eu preciso ir.

- Acho que não – Responde ela mostrando que Ruby também estava certa ao dizer o quanto ela era mimada.

Eu me sentei na cama, trazendo-a junto, e comecei a afastá-la, mas ela era muito mais forte que eu e em vez disso se aproximou colando nos corpos e passando as pernas a minha volta me forçando a encará-la. Senti seus lábios grudarem nos meus e meu corpo ficou tenso de imediato e se encheu de prazer, e qualquer pensamento de sair se evaporou. Ela me sentiu endurecer embaixo dela e sorriu travessa, rindo do poder que tinha sobre mim.

Eu diminuo o ritmo do beijou o tornando delicado e a puxei, mas para perto. E algo mudou dentro de mim, não era mais só desejo era algo a mais, mas eu não tive tempo de pensar o que era só decidi que desta vez ia ser diferente.

**POV Katherine**

Eu deixei Sam beber de mim, ainda não sei bem porque fiz isso, talvez por Ruby, ou pelo ótimo desempenho do garoto na cama que seria um verdadeiro desperdício, mas era a escolha minha sua vida estava a mercê dos meus caprichos assim com muitos antes dele.

Mas agora ela não queria o deixar ir e tinha decidido não apagar sua memória, sentiu desejo por ele assim que o viu e isso só cresceu, mas era só isso desejo, ela ia ficar com ele até o esse fogo acabar, mas por que algo dentro dela discordava dessa afirmação.

Então ela teve que parar com as dúvidas porque nem sua mente vampírica conseguia se concentrar com tudo que estava acontecendo.

Desta vez ele está diferente, já não é o Sam da noite anterior, selvagem e cheio de desejo, ele a beija delicadamente, fazendo sentir cada toque demoradamente, e quase desmoronar de prazer. É esse é outro motivo para o garoto continuar vivo, ele a fazia sentir coisas que nunca tinha sentido em seus quinhentos anos de vida. Ele tira lentamente à saia e a blusa as únicas peças de roupa em meu corpo e me deita carinhosamente na cama, fazendo uma trilha de beijos e então subindo de novo capturando minha boca em um beijo longo e demorado.

Se ontem Sam a possui com uma violência que se ela fosse humana a deixaria toda roxa, hoje ele a beijava e acariciava como se fosse feita de porcelana.

Ele encaixou seus corpos e Katherine se arqueou para que não houvesse nenhum espaço entre eles, mas Sam tinha decidido não possuí-la.

Ele continuou a me torturar com beijos cheio de ternura que a faziam queimar de prazer, e isso me assustou muito mais do que a noite anterior.

E então quando ela já estava prestes a implorar ele a penetrou lenta e demoradamente, centímetro por centímetro, esperando ela se ajustar a ele, e começou a se mover preguiçosamente fazendo com que o gozo dos dois fosse duradouro. Ela sentia o cheiro do seu sangue o melhor que ela tinha sentido em toda a sua vida, sentia o pulsar de suas veias como se fossem dela, eles eram com um só corpo.

Katherine seguiu seu ritmo, movendo- se lentamente e seguindo seus beijos que pareciam não ter fim.

Até que ela se sentiu desmoronar e tudo ficou escuro.

**POV Sam**

E nós voltamos ao quadro anterior, eu exausto deitado na cama a abraçando, com Katherine descansando em cima do meu corpo, e brincando com meu colar.

- Eu tenho que ir - digo novamente.

- Eu posso fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

- Sim, você pode - falo concordando com ela e sabendo que era verdade, a qualquer momento ela podia arrancar aquele colar e me obrigar a fazer qualquer desejo dela ou simplesmente me seduzir como ela havia feito antes, ela sabia que em qualquer uma das hipóteses eu não seria capaz de dizer não. O que por um momento, não pareceu uma ideia tão ruim.

Ela vira o corpo e me encara, brincando com a ideia em sua mente. Então sobe pelo meu corpo e me beija.

- Tudo bem, eu já me diverti bastante mesmo e eu preciso passar na pensão Salvatore, para assaltar o banco de sangue pessoal do Damon - diz ela sorrindo – Vejo você na reunião de condomínio, mais tarde – diz ela com desdém.

- Ok.


	9. A Decisão

**POV Damon**

Eu estava ficando entediado, enquanto assistia a demônio-bruxa falar com Bonnie, e tentava ignorar Stefan e Alaric entusiasmados falando com a dupla Debi e Loide 2.0, quando todos foram interrompidos no momento em que Katherine entrou na mansão como se fosse de casa. Finalmente um pouco de diversão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ? Pergunto ameaçador.

- Recebi um memorando sobre a sua reunião secreta, e pensei que minha presença seria indispensável.

- Pois pensou errado, dê meia volta e saia.

- Eu poderia fazer isso, mas eu não quero - diz ela chegando até nosso grupo, e então algo interresante acontece, Katherine olha para o tal garoto, Sam, e ele a encara de volta. Literalmente faíscas voam no ar, mas são, obviamente, interrompidas por Stefan.

- O que você quer Katherine ?

- Já disse. Quero conhecer o plano infalível de vocês para matar Klaus, então me conta, o que é?

- Estamos esperando Elena e Jeremy chegar para podermos discutir a situação - ele responde.

- Oh, claro, a preciosa Elena.

**POV Katherine**

Há um momente de silêncio e depois a porta se abre novamente e meu clone defeituoso e seu irmãzinho chegam, ela estava vestindo uma calça comprida e um blusa com um gola cobrindo o pescoço, o que era muito estranho, já que a temperatura atual poderia fritar um humano em segundos. A primeira pessoa que ela encara é Damon e os dois tem um momento, que logo acaba quando ela me vê e sua expressão muda rapidamente para raiva.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim par a me alistar na ONG de proteção a Elena - digo sarcástica.

- Eu não quero você aqui, tirem-a daqui - ela diz apelando para o Damon.

- Você precisa de mim Elena, vocês todos precisam.

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda e eu na quero - ela diz.

- E isso é incrivelmente estúpido da sua parte - digo.

- Ok, parem com isso, não temos tempo para briguinhas de meninas - diz Ruby - Se vamos fazer isso, temos que fazer juntos todos nós, precisamos confiar uns nos outros.

- Eu quero Klaus morto, tanto quanto você quer, nós queremos a mesma coisa, a maioria aqui sabe que sempre consigo o que quero - digo para Elena.

- Então vamos ao real problema. Como matamos Klaus ? Bonnie interrompe.

- Klaus não é o problema agora, o verdadeiro perigo é Elijah - Ruby diz.

- Eu não entendo, achei que Elijah ira nos ajudar a matar o Klaus - Dean diz.

- Elijah quer matar Klaus, mas ele só vai fazer isso depois do sacrifício, por isso temos de nos livrar dele o quanto antes - Ruby.

- Espera, então Elijah mentiu para Elena quando fez o acordo? Pergunta Caroline.

- Não, eu conheço Elijah muito bem, ele é um homem de palavra, se ele fez um acordo com ela, se certificou de deixar claro todas as exigê Ruby? - pergunto.

- Ela está certa.

E tão todos encaram Elena e começaram ao falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Você sabia sobre isso ? Pergunta Stefan.

- Nós todo esse tempo pensando em como salvar você,e você simplesmente desiste assim - diz Bonnie.

- Eu não acredito nisso - fala Jeremy.

- Parece que você ainda não desistiu de dar uma de Mulher Maravilha e salvar o dia - acrescenta Damon.

- Sim, e eu fiz e faria de novo, porque Elijah prometeu para mim que todos estariam a salvo. Olhem para vocês mesmos. Nenhum plano? Só precisam derrotar Klaus e Elijah, esqueceram de colocar a Paz Mundial no pacote, pelo menos eu tenho uma garantia - diz ela e se levanta indo embora.

- Eu falo com ela - diz Stefan levantando.

- Não eu falo - digo, já tendo em mente meu plano de ação.

Todos olham para mim, e quando Stefan ia abrir a boca para recusar, Damon diz me surpreendendo,.

- Ok, vai - e eu sigo o mesmo caminho de Elena até a porta.

**POV Damon**

Katherine sai e há um momento constrangedor,mas logo todos retomam as conversas de antes, e então eu vejo uma abertura e aproveito.

- O que quer que seja que esteja acontecendo entre você e a Katherine, tem que acabar - digo para Sam.

- O que? Pergunta ele surpreso.

- Confie em mim quando digo que você não quer continuar com isso.

- Por que não ?

- Por que para Katherine você só é uma diversão passageira,e ela vai te usar e jogar fora - explico.

- Acho que vou arriscar - responde ele.

- Eu você não tem o que é necessário para lidar com ela- digo.

- Isso é você ou seu ciúme falando ? ele pergunta insolente.

- Ciúme? Eu? Da Katherine? Sem chance , eu evolui - retruco.

- Ah, claro, evoluiu para cópia carbono. Isso já não é meio retrô?

- Ela vai esmagar seu coração - tento avisá-lo.

- Eu sei cuidar de mim mesmo, mas obrigado - ele responde.

**POV Elena**

Eu corri determinada até o lado de fora da mansão e fui em direção ao meu carro, então um vulto se materializou na minha frente, me impedindo de continuar, como já era previsto, mas fiquei chocada ao encarar a mim mesma.

- Eu estava esperando, Stefan ou Damom, qualquer um menos você - digo olhando para Katherine.

- Teve sorte, ficou com a melhor opção - ela responde.

- Nada que você, ou eles, possam dizer vai me fazer mudar de idéia - falo com raiva.

- Nisso você está errada - diz ela se escorando no meu carro - eu não sou eles, eu não vou te dizer o quão importante você é para mim, e que minha vida não teria significado sem a sua tão desejada presença - fala ela debochando.

- Eu não gosto muito de você, ok? - digo e ela continua me ignorando.

- Porque você tem, menos importância para mim, quanto um cachorro de rua, e minha vida seria muito melhor sem você, e a única razão de eu estar fazendo isso é que eu quero Klaus morto e para isso eu preciso que você, Elena, queira viver, senão eu respeitaria seu desejo e a mataria eu mesma.

- Ok, quais são seus argumentos ? Pergunto.

- Eu entendo, você está assustada, Klaus é a coisa mais perigosa que você provavelmente vai encontrar na sua vida, e ser uma mártir é o jeito mais fácil, mas você tem que continuar lutando.

- Por quê? - Pergunto para ela.

- Por causa disto - ela diz e então se move rapidamente e abaixa a minha gola, revelando as feridas deixadas pelas presas de Damon, eu recuo automaticamente mas quando olho de novo ela já tinha se afastado.

- Por causa dele, do que você sentiu quando ele beijou você, te tocou, a prazer e a dor da mordida, tudo isso mostra que você está viva, essa é a sensação de viver, e por isso que todos lutam até o ultimo suspiro. Você não quer morrer.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza ? Pergunto já vacilando.

- Porque eu morri, e morrer é o oposto de viver, o que quer dizer que você não vai sentir nada. É isso que você quer? Perder tudo? Pense a respeito e quando você decidir se tornar uma verdadeira Petrova e parar de fugir e se entregar, volte lá para dentro.

Dizendo isso ela dá as costas e caminha para dentro da mansão, eu me viro a porta do carro, ma paro pensando em tudo o que Katherine disse, a noite a anterior volta, e eu tomo minha decisão.


	10. Nimue

**POV Damon**

Depois da minha tentativa de salvação para com o estúpido garoto humano, Katherine entra desfilando.

- Onde está Elena? - Stefan pergunta.

- Ela estará aqui logo, dê a ela um minuto - responde ela demonstrando tédio e se servindo com uma taça de uísque.

Há um tempo de espera e logo depois Elena passa pela porta.

- Incrível - digo olhando para Katherine que sorri presunçosa.

- Ok, vou jogar do jeito de vocês, vou lutar, mas antes nós precisamos de um plano.

- A gente precisa matar o Elijah, ele é nosso principal inimigo agora, não tem como planejar a morte do Klaus, com ele na nossa volta - diz Ruby.

- Ótimo , como fazemos isso, estaca, balas,magia, água benta, sou meio amador nesse mundo da Anne Rice? Pergunta Dean.

- Nós não sabemos - ela responde.

- Como assim, você não sabem, o fizeram nesses quinhentos anos, tricotaram? Pergunto irritado.

- Nâo,estávamos ocupadas fugindo tentando continuar respirando, já que somos espertas o suficiente para saber que Klaus nos esmagaria se lutássemos - responde Katherine

- Então por que estão aqui ? Pergunta Elena.

- Antes, era só nos duas, não tínhamos nenhuma chance, mas agora nós somos um poderoso grupo unidos por um interesse em comum, nós podemos matá-lo, não será fácil mais é possível - responde Ruby.

- Eu cansei de fugir, é entediante - completa a Katherine.

- Ok, mas isso, não resolve o problema, como matá-lo? Pergunta Stefan.

- Há uma lenda, sobre uma arma feita para matar os originais, mas não sei se é real - diz Katherine.

- Ok, esperem um minuto, Elijah quer matar o Klaus também, ele deve ter um plano - diz Sam.

- Ele vai fazer depois do sacrifício, o que infelizmente não o ideal para alguns de nós - ouço Katherine dizer, o que me faz ferver de raiva, mas quando eu ia na direção dela, o garoto insisti novamente.

- Mesmo assim como ele vai fazer?

- Sam está certo, mesmo que o sacrifício deixa Klaus fraco, não vai matá-lo, Elijah tem um plano, e aposto que seus bruxos sabem de alguma coisa.

- Como encontramos essa arma ? Pergunto ignorando as suposição já que elas foram sugeridas pelo atual brinquedo da Katherine, e isso já diz muito da capacidade dele de julgamento.

- Eu conheço alguém que sabe de alguma coisa ou pode facilmente conseguir as informações necessárias tanto sobre arma quanto dos bruxos,o nome dela é Nimue e confie em mim quando digo que ela é intimamente ligada a nossa causa - diz Katherine.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Pergunto desconfiado.

- Você verá, vai ser uma grande surpresa para todo mundo - diz ela com uma expressão que eu já conhecia, uma expressão que dizia que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.

- Eu vou ligar para ela agora, ela chegara aqui provavelmente pela noite, e nós precisaremos contar com a hospitalidade Salvatore.

- Não,você não vai ficar aqui, de jeito nenhum - Stefan diz.

- Pense gênio, eu sou a única pessoa daqui que ela conhece, então obviamente ela será mais produtiva comigo aqui.

- Ela está certa, você fica - digo olhando para Katherine e surpreendendo a todos.

Elena me encara demonstrando raiva e eu a ignoro.

- Bom pelo menos nós temos um plano - ela diz.

**POV Sam**

Entro no meu quarto de hotel, estava inacreditavelmente arrumado, já que eu mal havia feito uso dele, tudo estava em perfeito lugar, execeto uma faca que na pressa em sair eu havia deixado na cama.

Começo a tirar minha camiseta e me preparar para tomar um banho, com minha mente a mil com tudo o que aconteceu essa tarde, e é claro ela, Katherine, desde de manhã ela não sai da minha cabeça, de tarde eu tentei me focar no que estávamos discutindo mas meus olhos sempre se desviavam na direção dela.

- Nossa, que excitante – ouço a voz dela dizer.

Me viro e a vejo encostada na porta me observando,.

- Eu pensei que você só pudesse entrar se fosse convidada ? Pergunto.

- Está certo, mas só quando humanos vivem nos lugares, eu não acho que você passou muito tempo nesse quarto, porque você não me quer aqui? Ela pergunta brincando e antes que eu pudesse imaginar responder alguma coisa ela já estava na minha frente, aproximando seus lábios dos meus me provocando, a beijo e sinto novamente a avalanche de desejo que ela causa no meu corpo.

- Bom acho que isso responde a minha pergunta - ela diz.

A empurro até a cama e junto nossos corpos enquanto ela enlaça meu quadril com suas pernas.

Eu me apoio no chão cama e minha mão esbarra na faca cortando-a, e então sinto a dor e ardência quebrar meu desejo, e automaticamente ergo minha mão reclamando, e vejo o filete de sangue para Katherine e vejo em seus olhos a sede e o prazer que compartilhei com ela de manhã. Ela se afasta um pouco automaticamente. E então uma desejo me assola e suprimi o anterior, uma fome mais forte e intensa, a vontade de que ela beba de mim de novo. Então levo minha mão até a boca dela e vejo seus olhos ficarem pretos com a sede, e a sinto me morder, dessa vez não houve dor só prazer, Katherine me empurra e senta no meu colo, enquanto começa a sugar o meu sangue e novamente acontece uma ligação entre nós, e eu comecei a sentir suas emoções, primeiro senti sua sede dolorosa, depois o prazer quando ela começou a saciá-la, e o desejo que ela sentia, e então eu me senti endurecer, mas eu sentia Katherine excitada só com meu sangue, e então me senti voltar ao normal, o que me assustou, mas seu desejo me assolou de novo, e eu a senti querendo mais, ela se afastou e parou de beber da minha mão. Mas eu ainda sentia sua sede como se fosse minha, fazendo todo o meu corpo doer, então arregaço minha camisa , e a puxo com força em direção a pele exposta do meu pescoço. Katherine me mordeu novamente e a dor passou sendo substituída pelo prazer enquanto ela bebia até se saciar,eu estico meus braços para trás me apoiando minhas mãos na cama e ela se inclina mais contra meu corpo, o fluxo do meu sangue aumentava fazendo meu corpo todo latejar de prazer. Até que ela ficou satisfeita e parou de beber, e dessa vez eu não senti dor, e inconscientemente eu sabia que era porque ela estava saciada.

Eu sentia seu medo, e finalmente tive de volta o controle da minha mente para avaliar a situação e sentir meu próprio medo.

**POV Katherine**

- Nossa que excitante – digo revelando a minha presença.

Ele se vira e me olha surpreso,dizendo:

- Eu pensei que você só pudesse entrar se fosse convidada ?

- Está certo, mas só quando humanos vivem nos lugares, eu não acho que você passou muito tempo nesse quarto, porque você não me quer aqui? Eu corro e fico de frente para ele o beijando.

- Bom acho que isso responde a minha pergunta - digo.

Eu o deixo me empurrar para a cama, e envolvo seu quadril com as minha pernas juntando nossos corpos.

Ouço Sam resmungar, ele levanta mão, e eu vejo o corte e o filete de sangue saindo dele e o cheiro me intoxica. Era uma sede incontrolável, ainda mais forte do que da primeira vez, pois agora eu já tinha provado, e o gosto era o melhor de toda a minha vida, mas eu hesitei, como se inconscientemente eu soubesse que se fizesse isso, algo mudaria dentro de mim para sempre.

Ele me encara e traz sua mão até minha boca, e seus olhos escurecem antecipando a sensação. Minhas presas surgem contra a minha vontade, e eu não tive escolha senão mordê-lo. Quando o sangue de Sam chegou a minha boca foi como da outra vez só que mais, antes eu só tinha bebido um pouco, mas agora quanto mais eu bebia mais eu queria, e o prazer que percorria meu corpo. Era indescritível.

Eu o empurrei, fazendo o sentar ainda sugando o sangue de sua mão, e sentei no seu colo, com as pernas a sua volta, quando nossos membros se encontraram senti Sam se excitar, mas eu não queria isso agora, tão incitada com seu sangue como eu estava, e assim que terminei esse pensamento o senti se refrear em baixo de mim voltando a normal, então meu desejo aumentou e sua mão não era suficiente, então eu parei, mas Sam arregaçou sua camiseta e me puxou para o seu pescoço, e eu sem escolha racional o mordi com brutalidade, mas eu podia sentir o que ele sentia e não houve nenhuma dor só prazer. Há algo errado aqui, eu bebo sangue de humanos a séculos e nunca foi assim, geralmente é só uma sede que precisa ser saciada não uma avalanche de prazer, e há dor para o humano mesmo quando ele está disposto, então sinto a mente de Sam na minha escutando as minhas dúvidas, mas ele não reage, e como se seu corpo tivesse assumido o controle e o único desejo deste foi saciar-me, eu sinto minha sede abrandar mas não paro de sugar seu sangue.

Quando eu finalmente paro fico totalmente paralisada ao perceber que o sangramento havia parado assim que saciada a minha sede, e que a ferida já estava cicatrizando lentamente.

**POV Nimue**

Eu dirijo devagar olhando o caminho para garantir que o charmoso e prestativo estranho me indicou a direção correta.

E então finalmente vejo a entrada da pensão dos Salvatore.

Saio do carro e caminho em direção a casa, curiosa para conhecer os meus incomuns aliados na cidade de Mystic Falls.

Eu estava fraca, com essa viagem de ultima hora, eu não tinha tido tempo de energizar.

Chego na porta e toco campainha e um dos irmãos atende. Ele me encara demonstrando confusão.

- Elena o que ... ? Ele diz.

Então minha fome chega ao auge, eu não queria começar minha estadia desse jeito, mas eu não tive escolha.

Eu me aproximo dele e lentamente e agarro seu braço, induzindo meu poder sobre ele,o sinto resistir por um segundo mas logo o ouço gemer de prazer não conseguindo resistir a minha magia.

- Está tudo bem , você sabe que quer - digo, apertando seu braço e firmando meu controle, junto nossos corpos e começo a beijá-lo lentamente.

Passo as mãos pelo seu corpo sentindo seus músculos por baixo da camisa, então aprofundo o beijo o tornando mais brutal ,e sinto quando ele finalmente se rende ao meu poder então começo a sugar sua energia me fortalecendo e saciando minha fome.

Ele usa sua velocidade vampiresca e me empurra nos fazendo bater contra a parede, sem nunca quebrar o nosso beijo,e ele cola nossos corpos e continua o beijo sem perder o fô è forte, muitos já estariam tiro sua camisa, e me aproximo mais dele, nos fazendo ficar praticamente colados, ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço e então volto a realidade ao ouvir uma dizer surpresa.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Então eu paro de me alimentar, e vejo minha presa tombar abaixo de mim exausto e respirando com dificuldade.

Então o sorrio e me apresento:

- Oi, sou Nimue.


End file.
